A Separated Promise
by blonde gone wild
Summary: They made a promise before Ashley moved away 7 years ago. Now they've both changed everything. At 15, Spencer is sent to Catholic school instead of Juvie. Again. They're both hiding something big and won't tell no one. Rated M to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Um yeah. A new story that I know that I shouldn't be doing. But I got this idea last night and I really wanted to do it. Lol. So yeah, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: don't own south of nowhere. I think that everyone here knows that. Because if any of us did, we wouldn't be doing our own stories.**

**Chapter one of "A Separated Promise"**

"Spencerrr!" That would be my bestest friend in the whole wide world. Ashley Davies. She's been my best friend since two years ago in kindergarten. She punched the school bully that was in her grade, first, in the face for me because he stole my animal crackers. We've been inseparable since.

I watch her as she splashes into the creek that we hang out at during the summer. Because in Ohio, it gets really hot. "Come onnn!" She whines for me to get into the creek with her

"I don't want to, Ash." Because earlier I saw something over in the woods and I think it was a snake. It looked scary! You should have seen it! The way it slithered. It creeps me out still and it isn't even around probably anymore.

Ashley get outs of the water that only went up to her knees and comes and sits down next to me on the ground. "Why not?" she asks me really concerned

I look over at her, "I saw a snake." Her eyes go big

She shrieks as she stands up, "Ew ew ew where?!" She looks around franticly at the ground, "Ew come on!" She grabs my hand and we stumble out of the woods and onto the dirt road that leads back up to my house, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" She lets go of my hand as we start to walk back up to my house that she practically lives at

I shrug, "I don't know." I say it quietly though

When we get back to my house, which is a giant farm house, we go straight up to my room. She dries off before we go back downstairs to watch a movie. We put in the newest Barbie movie, "Wow, I am so jealous of Barbie! Look at Ken!" Ashley takes a hand full of popcorn and shoves it into her mouth

Ashley Davies is one to speak whatever is on her mind. But, that's when I thought of something, why don't I find Ken as hot as all the other girls do? Maybe because im just a year younger than Ashley and all of the other girls. I don't know. But I keep quite about that because I know not to say anything about that Ken isn't hot. Ashley would flip out and tell me that im wrong and stuff.

After the movie was over, Ashley had to go home. I went with my mom to drop her off, "Bye Ashley!" I wave bye to her as she shuts the door. I watch as she waves back at me and then turns to open the door. When she gets it open, she turns back around and waves an 'ok im in' wave to my mom.

My mom drives off then and we're on our way back to our house. When we get back my dad comes in and greets my mom and I. He looks down at me, "Sweetie, Ashley called like 10 times already. Go call her back." I smile up at him and run into the kitchen where the phone is and I dial her number

Her mom picks up, "Hi Mrs. Davies is Ashley there?" I ask her mom as I sit down at the kitchen table

"Yeah, hold on Spencer." She replies back to me and then calls for Ashley

Ashley lives in a really really big house. Like bigger than mine. I think she said it was called a mansion. Whatever, it's really big though. I've been over there a lot of times but she's been over here a whole lot more. She said that she hates her house. I wouldn't hate it if I lived there!

Ashley gets onto the phone and it sounds like she was crying, "Ash, are you ok?" I ask her as I stop strumming my fingers on the table. I do that when im nervous or when im waiting.

She sniffs, "Spence…"

**Ok, so should I continue? Please review! Because, your feedback is important to me! Lol.**

**And the next chapter would be longer and half of it wouldn't be when they were kids. Unless that's not what you want. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here is the next chapter just for you guys! Oh and I forgot to put the first chapter in italics, and now I don't know how to go and fix it… so yeah, that's why the beginning of this one if italics and then it isn't. The italics mean the past. Ok yeah, on with the story.**

_She sniffs, "Spence… im moving." And I drop the phone. My best friend is moving. She's moving. Away from me. What did I do wrong?_

"_What? Why? What did I do?" The tears were already forming in my eyes. Why was my best friend moving away from me! She can't leave me here by myself! She can't! I start to strum my fingers on the table once more as I bit my lower lip._

"_You didn't do anything, Spencer. My parents want to move out to California. I hate them." She sniffs again but she doesn't seem to be crying anymore. But still, California? I heard that is all the way on the other side of the country! My teacher even told me!_

"_Then don't move!" I stand up and a tear escapes down my cheek, leaving a wet line where it traveled. It stops on my lip and I can feel the salt in it._

"_My parents are making me! It's not my fault!" She starts to raise her voice back at me. She sounds mad. But why would she mad at me? And why does she have to leave?_

_I slowly sit back down back into my chair. My parents have come into the kitchen looking concerned to what was up with my sudden break out was. I loosen my grip on the phone, "When are you leaving?" im really scared to know the answer to this. I don't want to know the answer._

"_Tomorrow." She says it like it doesn't even hurt. Does our friendship not even matter to her as much as it does to me? I don't say anything because frankly, I can't. "Spence? Will you promise me something?" _

_I nod but I know that she can't see it. "Yeah." I utter _

"_Promise me that no matter how long it is until we see each other again, we'll always stay best friends? Forever?" She sniffs. I guess I was wrong. It does mean a lot to her. And now she's leaving. And I won't be able to see her again before she does._

"_I promise, Ashley." And I stop strumming my fingers_

7 years later

That's the last time I talked to Ashley. That's the last time I even remember her. That's the last time I cried about her. And that's the only time I will ever cry about her again. Because today, im moving to California and that's what made me think about her for the first time in 7 years. Why haven't I thought about her in 7 years? Because after the first few months after she left, we never even spoke to each other again. I don't even know why really.

So I slip into my black converse before I head out of the front door that I've walked through my whole life and into the car to head to a new life where I can begin fresh. A new and improved Spencer was born the day I heard that I was moving to California. Actually, I was being sent to this stuck-up catholic school. My parents seem to think that I need to go there to "straighten up my act". Whatever.

I grab my backpack and I walk straight past my parents and my older brother, Glen. He's not important so I won't even tell you about him. It's not like I could either. I mean, I never talk to him anymore. He's just an ass who thinks he rules this world. They say bye and as I walk, not even turning around to see them one more time, I stick up my hand and give the famous "Spencer wave". I flipped them the bird.

I got into the cab and immediately turned on my iPod. I am so happy to finally get out of this old run down town filled with so many fucking memories that just make people depressed or pissed off. You choose.

I sigh happily as the cab driver drops me off at the airport. I go in and check my bags. After I get my ticket, I go to my gate. Which I cant find because airports are so fucking confusing now a days it ain't even funny. I mean, for real, how hard is it to put up a sign that says "Gate 48"? I don't know. In my opinion, it isn't hard to do.

When I finally find my gate, I sit down in an empty seat. I choose a different song before I get really bored of just sitting there. I have about a half hour before the plane even starts to board. So I go roaming around the airport, but I stay in my terminal because I so don't want to get lost in this airport.

There isn't a thing to do and all I've bought was water. How lame is this? I go and sit back down at my gate between this really big guy reading "People's Magazine" and this really old lady who smells like cabbage. Really, please gag me now. And who the hell reads "People's Magazine"? That's what the rich snobs who live in California read. As you can tell, im not the biggest fan of California. I'd rather go to New York and do photography there. But, here I am. Stuck at an airport, about to board onto a plane which is heading off to California, and im being forced to go to this rich, stuck-up, catholic school. I mean, my parents must _really_ hate me.

After I finally board, and find my seat, I sit down next to the window. I buckle myself in, but really, what is the point of a seat belt on a plane? If you crash in a plane, you're going to die. No doubt about it.

I strum my fingers on my leg as the captain announces that the plane doors are closed and we're about to take off. I strum my fingers faster as the plane actually picks up speed. I've never rode a plane before so you could only imagine how scared I was to be riding one now. And alone. And with the cabbage lady sitting next to me. Again. She has some nerve to sit next to me when there are tons of open sits still. Bitch. I hope she breaks a hip.

Halfway through the flight I fall asleep though. But im awaken by the flight attendant telling me to turn off my iPod and put my seat in the "up-right position". She sends me, probably one of her best, fakes smiles, as she walks away. I would hate to be a flight attendant. I mean, really, who wants to fly every day, talking and taking orders from strangers who smell like cabbage?

After we land, and we're allowed to use our cell phones, I call my girlfriend, well, soon to be ex-girlfriend. Because a long distinct relationship will _never _work out. Especially with me. It goes straight to her voice mail. "Hey it's Roxy, leave me a message and I'll call ya back."

Roxy aka Roxanne. We've been going for a 4 and a half months now and she's really sweet. I like her a lot. Even though she is a cheer bitch. All her friends still love her and I could have too, if my stupid parents hadn't shipped me off to Catholic school. Rox couldn't believe that I was moving, but she did take it a whole lot better than me. I mean she didn't get all pissed off and punch a wall. Nope, not my Roxy. She cried though. And so did I after I told her because I really like her. Like… a lot. Like, I can't even admit to myself that I love her. And now she'll never know.

"Hey babe, it's Spencer. I just landed and I miss you a lot already." I Sigh, "I hate leaving you a message because I want to hear your voice so um, call me back. Kay? Byeee." I hang up as I go and stand next to the thing that rotates around with people's luggage on it.

After I get my luggage, I have to catch another cab to take me to that stupid catholic school. I don't even know the name of it. It's probably "God's Way to an Education". How lame would that be? I mean, really. That would probably be the stupidest name a school could _ever _come up with.

As the cab driver, who I must say, is wearing the most hideous hat _ever._ I mean, has he ever heard of style? I guess not because of his Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts with ugly flip flops. Men shouldn't be allowed to wear flip flops. It's bad for their health. Especially when it looks like they are wearing socks and they haven't clipped their toe nails in years. Gross huh?

He pulls up to the school and it isn't named that. It's called "St. Kings Catholic High." That's not _as _bad. But it's still bad. At least now I won't be embarrassed about telling my friends the name of my school.

I pay my driver and I tell her to go get new clothes because she really doesn't have any good ones that im assuming. He just rolls his eyes, which is really rude, because, come on; everyone knows that I am the only one allowed to roll my eyes at people. But whatever, he's new so I won't get mad at him.

I walk into the school and I can't believe that I actually have to share a room with a stranger. Maybe, if im lucky and I put on my innocent look, I can have a room with me, myself, and I. But I doubt it, looking at the way im dressed and the girl that just walked past me.

I start to walk past another group and they're all staring at me, "Take a picture. It lasts longer." Ok I know, that is really old, but that's all I could say. I mean, one of them was really hot. I didn't want to seem too bitchy on our first meeting.

I walk into the office and walk past this lady who looks like she was alive 100 years ago. "Can I help… you?" She eyes my outfit. Oh she is just jealous of my skinny jeans and band t-shirt. I can see it in her eyes.

"Um yeah, im new." Obviously. I mean, anyone with eyes could tell that im new

"Right." She clears her throat and points her finger to the door down the hall a bit of ways.

I walk down to the door and knock, "Mr. Cliensmith." Wow, if I actually have to call him that, im so going to re name him. I wonder if he's my principle. Or should I call him God since he works as the head of a catholic school? I open the door.

"What do you want? It's after school hours—"He raises his eye brows at me. Wow, he has no style either. I mean, cargo pants and a baby blue dress shirt with a red tie that is tighten all the way to his neck. "Who in the lord's name are—"

"Save it Mr. C." I plop down in the vacant chair in front of his desk

I watch as he sits back down in his chair. He pulls out a file and I see my last name written on it. Great, he probably has my permanent record. Isn't this just going to be a fun new year. "Ok Miss Carlin?" He looks over at me to see if that's right. I nod and he sets the folder down back on his desk. Opened, "Um ok. So here is your schedule." He hands me a piece of paper and I look at it as I tune him out.

First period is History. Second is Math. Third is art. Fourth is Bible Study. Fifth is Science. And sixth is Faith. What the hell is faith? I mean, I now the real meaning of it, but what's the class about? Damn what a year this is going to be. "Are you listening?" Nope. But I nod, "Ok, so if you see Mrs. Louis at the front desk," Oh so she does have a name. It's not Ms. Dino? "She will give you your school uniform and—"

"There is no way in hell that im wearing a uniform." He blinks a lot as his eyes go back to their normal size. They bugged out because I said hell. Wow. It's not like I said fuck or shit.

He sighs then, "You will wear a uniform unless you want to go to juvie." He raises his eye brows at me

Ok, so I had a choice. Well my parents had the choice to either send me to juvie, or God's Way to an Education. They picked this. And I really don't want to go to juvie again. I mean, I don't know why they would want me back at juvenile hall again. I was obnoxious a lot and a bully to everyone else there. They sent me back home on house arrest. I was sent there for accidentally breaking an entry. I mean, they should have listened to my side of the story before sending me off there.

"Fine." I groan and then add an eye roll. Ha! Take that!

After I get my uniform, which isn't all that bad actually. The skirt I have to wear is a black, grey, and white plaid. Which is pretty cool. I look good in plaid. The top is a girly white dress shirt with a black tie or a black sweater. I had to take both. Which I will never wear the sweater.

And unfortunately I have to share a room with another girl. I knock on the door before I stick my key in it and open it up. When I do she looks up from the book she was reading, "Who are you?" She looks at my shirt, "Oh my god, I love that band!" Finally someone here who loves and knows who the band Ramones is. I think me and her will get along just good.

"Im new." I sit down on the vacant bed and she closes her book

"What's your name?" She's actually really cute. She has dirty blonde hair and a really cute smile.

"Spencer Carlin." I start to strum my fingers on my bed, "You?"

"Grace Lucas. But you can call me Gracie." She smiles softly at me. She seems really nice.

"Well you can call me dumbass because I already forgot your name." She laughs as she tells me her name again. I take my back pack off and throw it on the ground and I lean against the wall that my bed is by. "So… what's the deal with the people here?" I ask her and she laughs again and joins me on my bed. I said she seemed nice, but I never told her that she could come and sit by me.

"They stare at you when you walked in?" she shifts around on the bed. And if she leaned over a little more, I could see down her tank top.

"Yeah it was like I was a walking disease or something." She laughs and nods

"Yeah it was the same way with me." I am _so _going to get along just perfectly with this girl.

**Ok, so did you like it? Hate it? Do you want to review it? That one is a yes I just know it because your feedback is important to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

After Gracie went to bed, I called Roxy again. Well, at least tried too. I got her voicemail again. I wonder where she is. I tried calling another one of my friends because im really bored. They didn't answer either. I think something is up. So eventually, I just give up and go to bed. Apparently, there is a new student orientation tomorrow and I have to be ready for it. Fun.

So I wake up at a godly hour. 7 am just to go and sit through Mr. C's talking. I get there late, of course, because really, I don't even want to be here. When I walk into the forum, everyone turns around and stares at me. I guess I shouldn't be wearing my outfit that "scares" people because everyone else is wearing their school uniform. I roll my eyes as I take a seat in the very back row next to this guy who is actually pretty cute. "Wow, what a way to spend my last summer day, huh?" I look over at him and he smiles

"Yeah I know. Tell me about it. I'd rather be at home, sleeping in my own bed." I smile and nod at him. Im beginning to think that I was wrong about these people here. They aren't that bad.

We sit through 2 hours of non stop talking about the rules and stuff of the school. I think I found a new definition for boring. After the little meeting is over with, me and the cute guy go into the hallway, "Hey I never got your name." He smiled at me with his gorgeous green eyes. You know, the one's that you could get lost into too? Yeah, those type of green eyes.

I open my mouth to tell him my name, but Gracie beats me to it. "Spencer! It's about time you got out of that orientation." She chuckles as she walks up to us. She looks over at the guy I've been talking too.

"So, you're name is Spencer." He sticks his hand out and I grab it. Wow, I haven't done a hand shake with anyone for a long time, "Im Eric." He smiles at me

I smile back at him, "That's Gracie." He looks over at her and smiles

After they did their nice introduction, we went to the cafeteria and grabbed some breakfast. We sit down at a table and they both immediately dig into the food. I look at the food on my plate and it looks like pre-chewed, thrown up food, "Um are we actually supposed to eat this?" Gracie laughs. She is in a really peppy mood today. Unless this is actually how she acts. If so, then we have a problem. Because me and peppy girls. Well we just don't mix.

"No you don't have to eat it; you could have gotten the breakfast burrito instead of the Sunday surprise." Eric laughs at me after he takes a bit of his really delicious looking burrito

"Wow, I so did not know that. Im going to get that." I go and drop my plate and get back in line which is really long now. This sucks. Like, a lot. "Wow can this line go _any _slower?" I cross my arms and I strum my fingers on top of my arm

The girl in front of me turns around and looks at me, "Really it—nice outfit." She sends me a soft smile and I stop strumming my fingers

"Yeah well im not the biggest fan of the outfit that we're suppose to wear." She chuckles as the line moves forward and she grabs a plate

She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was gorgeous and her smile was so cute. I grab a plate as the line moves forward again, "Yeah I wasn't the biggest fan either when my mom sent me here when I was little. Now, I learned how to look hot in the outfit." And it is true. She does look hot in the skirt.

I tell the lady behind the counter to give me a burrito this time, "You've been going here since you were little? Wow, your mom must really hate you." She chuckles as we get out of the line. We start walking back over towards the tables

We stop and look at each other. She smiles at me and gives me a funny look for a second, "Yeah I think she does." I smile back at her and start walking back over to the table I was sitting at. She calls after me, "Wait! I didn't get your name."

I don't look behind me to give her one last look, "I didn't give it." And I reach my table

"Oh my god, were you just talking to Miss Popular?" Gracie acts like it was something good and then she rolls her eyes. Apparently, Gracie isn't the biggest fan of the hot brunette. And really, someone needs to send out a memo to everyone saying that _I _am the only one allowed to roll their eyes. Really. Those people are slacking.

"Dude, she's hot." I like his taste in women

"Yeah she is." I add sitting down. They both look at me. They've both stopped eating. Great, here comes the who 'yes im gay' talk. "Yes I am gay." I look at them

"Ok, now _that_ is hot." Typical male and their typical stupid boy hormones

"Wow." Gracie says, "That's kind of cool." I roll my eyes and finally dig into my burrito that's getting cold by just sitting there looking really delicious. I wonder what that girls name is. I mean, I could ask, but that would mean leaving my really delicious burrito here just calling to me to eat it.

After we ate breakfast, we all went to hang out outside because apparently it's a lot cooler than it is inside. I don't see the difference. They are both boring. And ok, I know its California and all, but it was hot. I want to go back inside and go do something inside. But, we don't, because Gracie just _has _to show us around. We sit down on the fountain for a little break and my cell phone starts to ring. I look at the caller id and it's Roxy. I smile as I pick up, "Hey Rox." I walk away from Eric and Gracie so they can't listen in on my conversation

"Hey babe. How are you? I miss you a lot already." She sounds sad

I groan, "This place is… worst than juvie." She chuckles a little, "And I miss you more." I bet she's smiling. Because that's what I do. I make her smile. A lot.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Oh I think it is." I smile into the phone and I hear her rustling some papers in the back ground. "What are you doing?" I sit down on a vacant bench and cross my legs

"Im trying to find the essay I had to write over the summer for my AP language class." She sighs and I know that she just gave up

"Did you look in your bathroom?" What? It could be in there. You never know. She may have got bored when she was on the pot and started to write her essay.

She laughs, "Why would it be in the bathroom?" I hear a door open

A group of girls walk past me and the brunette chick stares at me, "You never know, babe." And I smile at the brunette as they walk away. She looks kind of familiar, but I don't know where I would have seen her from.

"Yeah, well it wasn't in there. But you did leave your black sweat band in here on the counter. You know, the one with the really cool white design and—" I have to cut her off

"You mean your favorite one out of all the ones I have?" I chuckle and she says yeah. "Well I left it there for you to wear and remember me." What can I say? I want my girl to remember me.

"Aw. Im putting it one right now. It smells like you too." Ok that's kind of weird. Why would she smell it? I hear her mom in the background telling her to get off the phone and start looking for her essay. Their school starts tomorrow too. "Hey I have to go. But when you get a chance, look in your front pocket of your backpack. Ok?"

I laugh a little, "Ok I will. Have fun finding your essay." I smile but then I frown. I don't want to hang up. I miss her a lot. Like her laugh and holding her hand. The smell of her hair and the way her body fit kind of perfectly with mine.

"Ok. Bye Spencer. I l—will talk to you later." Oh my god. She almost said I love you didn't she! Aw I miss her soo much.

"Bye Roxy. You too babe." And we hang up. I miss her a lot. Like too much.

Instead of going to hang back out with Gracie and Eric, I went back to my room. When I got to my door, I stuck in my key and unlocked it. I opened the door, "Hey look, its little miss rebel." I turn around and I see the brunette from earlier today. One of her friends are with her. She scuffed and rolled her eyes after she spoke to me.

"You got a problem with me?" I started to walk towards her friend and her eyes went big

"Um, no." She hid behind the brunette

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and headed back for my room

"What's your problem?" the brunette asks me. I turned around and stared at her.

"Um stuck-up rich snobby girls who think they rule the school." Well she asked. She seemed nice to me earlier today, but now, she seems like a total bitch. I see why Gracie doesn't like her or any of her friends.

"Whatever." They both roll their eyes and start to walk away

"Bitch." I go into my room and walk over to my backpack that's still on the floor.

I open the front pocket and I pull out a necklace. I examined it for a second and realized that this was the necklace that Roxy always wore. She never took it off. I put the necklace on and sent her a text message telling her that I got it and that im wearing it right now. I wish she was here with me. I miss her. I know that I've told you that before, but I just want to get the point across.

There was a knock on the door then. I stood up and turned around and Mr. C, the brunette, and her friend stood in my door way. "She's the one who called her the 'b' word." Her friend looks up to the principle

He sighs, "Don't you remember rule number 4? No curse words allowed on the campus." He crossed his arms over his really skinny torso. He could use a doughnut or two. He walks off and it's just the three of us.

"You told on me?" I raised my eye brows, walking closer to the smaller girl of the two

"She's coming towards me again." She tells the brunette.

"Why you hiding behind her? Scared?" I walk even closer with a glare. Its fun scaring girls.

The brunette pushes me, "What's your problem?"

I push her back because there is no way in hell am I getting pushed by a Barbie. I push her against the door and she pushes me back. Wow, I didn't expect her to be this strong. My cell phone starts to ring. _She's just the girl im looking for. _Shit. It's Roxy. Always at the best times, huh.

I go to punch the brunette after she pushed me off of her again, but Mr. C. pulls me away from her, "Carlin! My office! Right now!" He looks at me coldly and then over to the brunette, "You too." And he starts down the hallway, the brunette already following him. Suck up.

**Ok there is chapter 3. Did you like it? Tell me in your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I didn't expect that many to review. Lol. You guys showed me! Lol. Well, since a lot of people reviewed, im going to give you guys a longer chapter :)**

**Chapter 4!**

I walk into the office and there is little miss suck up already sitting in one of the leather chairs. Her legs are crossed over each other and she waits patiently for me to sit down. I roll my eyes as I plop down into my chair. I start to strum my fingers on my thigh and the brunette looks over at me and stares at my fingers. Weird. "Um what are you looking at?" I ask her. Where the hell is Mr. C? I thought he was the one leading us.

He walks in as she answers, "Um I knew someone who did that a lot." She said it quietly and looked away. She gave me the wrong vibe earlier today. She gave me the hot cool one with a good sense of humor. Now she's giving me the bitchy annoying one. Geez, she needs to make up her mind.

I roll my eyes, of course, as I turn away from her. She's weird. Just in case you didn't catch what I thought of her now. Mr. C folds his hands in his lap and leans back in his chair. If he leans any further back, he's going to fall. That would be so funny. He should lean back a little more. "Ok ladies, what was all this about?" And of course he leans on his desk now.

The brunette looks over at me and I don't say anything. I keep my mouth shut. She looks back over to Mr. C. I wonder if she's ever gotten into any trouble. She sighs and stares down into her lap. Im going to take that a no as she looks back up to say something. I bet her too it, "It was all my fault, Mr. C." She looks over at me with her eye brows raised a little, "Yup. I mean, I shouldn't have pushed her first. It was wrong of me to do that." I strum my fingers faster now and I keep myself from rolling my eyes at either one of them

"Is this true?" He looks over at the brunette. Why doesn't he ever say her name? I want to know it!

I look over at her too and she looks at me with a questioning look. I nod slightly and she tells him that it was true. I don't know why I took all of the blame. I mean, I guess I did it because she looked so pitiful sitting there. She looked scared that she might get into a lot of trouble. I've gotten into a lot of trouble already so im used to whatever they have to punish me. "Spencer, what are we going to do with you?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see the brunettes head snap over to me. She is really creeping me out.

I shrug and act like I don't notice her, "I don't know. Let me off with a warning?" I smile at him and he sighs.

"Fine. Just, get out of my office. Both of you." He motions us out of his office. He is such a push over. This is going to be a fun year.

Once we're out of his office, I start to walk away, "Why did you do that?" I turn around and she looks so sad and confused. She crossed her arms against her chest and it raised her shirt a little bit. I have to look up at her face because that's wrong. I can't look at that when I have a girlfriend back home.

I shrug, "Don't get used to it." And I turn around and start walking down the hallway

"Wait!" She catches up to me. Why does she want to keep talking to me? "Your name is Spencer Carlin?" She looks at me with depressed eyes

"Does it really matter?" I reply back to her, "Because if it doesn't, then it isn't my name." I turn to walk off but once again, failed.

She grabbed my hand and made me turn around. Her hands are so soft, "No, it does matter. A lot." She says it with a small smile. Does she not know that she is still holding my hand? And why the hell does it matter to her. A lot?

A group of girls walk past us, "Ew Ashley, why are you holding her hand? Didn't you hear about her?" Wow, she has a little junk in her trunk there. I haven't seen any of these friends of hers. And whoa, wait a minute, she has a name. Ashley. Whoa whoa whoa. Ashley? No it's not her. Her mom sent her to a public school. No. Plus, this Ashley is way hotter than my Ashley would ever be.

I take my hand back and stare at her kind of coldly, "Just… leave me alone, alright? You and," I look over at her friends and then back at her, "your friends." And I turn and I finally get away

I get to the end of the hallway and I turn right. I stop and I lean up against the wall and slide slowly down it and sit on the ground. What if that was really her? I mean, I know it can't be, because I would know. She would tell me. Or not, because we haven't talked in over 7 years. That was her fault. All of her fault. She knew where I lived, she could have written! Ughhh, I need to talk to Roxy.

IOIOIO

I have to wake up at 6:30 and put on the most hideous outfit that I have _ever _worn. I mean really, have they ever heard of style? Any of them? I don't think so. Because if they had, they wouldn't be making me wear this ugly outfit. But I do because I don't want to get into trouble. Again. I put on Roxy's necklace she gave me and my other favorite sweat band on my right wrist. On my left wrist, I put on my studded wristband. I do my make-up and make my eyeliner an extra shade of dark because they can't completely take over my style.

I grab my backpack that I filled with everything I need last night. I put my cell phone in the front pocket and I grab my schedule and look at the room number for the first class. 38. I have no clue where that room is so I leave a few minutes early. They shouldn't get use to me coming early; it's only for the first few days. That is until I memorized where all my classes are and the room numbers so I won't get lost.

I get to my first class which is History and I take a seat in the back. The class room fills up really quickly and there is still an empty seat in front of me. Maybe, if im lucky, no one will seat there. But that's not going to happen because the girl that I love to scare is walking down with an 'oh my god, I have to seat there!' look on her face. This is going to be fun.

After the bell rings the teacher starts to talk, "Ok, if you don't like where you are sitting right now, move. Because these will be your seats until I change them again." And then the girl in front of me raises her hand, "Yes?" She stares at her

"I don't want to sit here because of her." She points to me with her thumb and I kick her seat

"It's too late to change. You'll have to deal with her, Kyla." And she has a name too! "Ok, so my rules are that you will have no cell phones on during class…" I tune her out by drawing on my notebook. I don't know what im drawing, but it looks pretty cool. "Ahem." I look up and everyone is looking at me and the teacher, "Save it for art class, Miss Carlin." And she walks away. Wow, what a bitch.

After class, I stand up and I shove Kyla a little bit. And what the hell kind of name is Kyla? It's like her parents didn't know what to name their kid and they decided on Kyle and a name that ends with La. She turns around and glares at me and keeps walking. I laugh a little to myself as I walk out of the classroom and walk to my next class.

I can't believe that even in catholic school, I still have to take math. I hate math more than I hate those stuck up girls. And that is saying something because one day im going to kill all of the stuck up rich snobby girls because they annoy me. Really, deep down inside, they're jealous of me. Yup. All this and the blonde hair too. Yeah I saw that on a shirt before. My mom tried to buy it for me. She so doesn't know my style anymore, huh.

Math went by slower than ever! That chick with the big butt was in that class. Madison or Fabulous. I don't really remember which one she said her name was. Oh right, that's what she called herself. She apparently has the biggest ego ever. Way bigger than mine!

At break, I hung out with Gracie and Eric. They talked about their classes and I ate my doughnut. It was really good and it hit the spot. Now it was art time. Gracie and I shared this class. At least now I'll have a friend in one of my classes. We sat down in the back of the classroom. I was really busy adding more things to the drawing I started in first period to know what she was groaning about. "What are you groaning about?" I was trying to be nice and ask her.

"Miss Bitchy and her mini me of a sister are in this class with us." She rolled her eyes and found something to do on the piece of paper she pulled out

I stared at her for a second and looked over at the door. I saw Ashley and that Kyla chick. "Wait, they're sisters?" I nudge Gracie to look up

"Yeah." See. I was right. That isn't my Ashley! My Ashley didn't have any siblings. And I don't know why I keep calling her my Ashley because she's not my Ashley. She's not even my best friend any more.

I watch them still though. I watch how Kyla spots me and her eyes go a little big and she nudges Ashley who was talking to a really hot guy with black hair. His muscles were showing through her shirt too! Damn, too bad im a lesbian or I would so totally go flirt with him. And you know that's something when a lesbian says that about a guy. They must really be like really fucking hot.

Then Ashley looks over at me and she smiles a little bit. I crinkle my forehead and shake my head no and she chuckles and rolls her eyes. People here are really abusing that law that I have. You know, the one where im the only one that can do that. I start to strum my fingers on the table that me and Gracie are sitting at when she starts walking down my aisle. Ok, why am I strumming my fingers? Im not nervous. Am I? No why would I be? Just because she is really hot and all doesn't mean anything. Or that she is sitting at the table in front of me and her sister is sitting next to her at the same table, and I can so totally see the thong she is wearing. Red lacey one. Hot.

She turns around and her smile is really sexy. She glances down at my fingers and then back up at me. Why does she have a problem with me and strumming my fingers? "Why are you tapping the table like that?" Well, isn't Gracie just a noisy one huh. Ashley looks at her, "Oh great. Look who it is, Little Miss Bitch is in this class." She glares at her. Wow, they really hate each other.

"Ok ladies, let's not fight. Unless you're in your underwear." Gracie's eye brows shoot up and she laughs at my comment. I look over at Ashley and she looks shocked but she laughs too.

"Um no. I would never fight her. Especially in my underwear." Ashley taps her pencil on her knee. Yeah that isn't annoying.

"Yeah because I just might have to take the blame—" Stupid Kyla and her stupid name that isn't even a name. Way to interrupt us!

"Why are you talking to them, Ash?" Wow, her sister is even more of a bitch than she is!

"Um because after your sister here pushed me into a wall, she got all hot and bothered after I pushed her back into a wall. So if you wouldn't mind turning around, we need to make our little date about when we're going to you know. Hook up." I wink at Ashley and her sister rolls her eyes and gives me a disgusted look.

Ashley laughs and her cheeks are actually a light shade of pink, "Yeah that's it." She turned around with a smile on her face. Oh I could so mess with her. Flirt a lot. She so wants me and my big ego.

Through out class, I kept throwing paper at the back of Ashley's head. Finally she turned around, "What!" She laughed a little after that because she noticed she was a little too loud

"Never mind." I send her one of my sexy smiles and she shakes her head.

"You are so weird." She turns back around. She sounded almost serious about that comment.

"Yeah but that's why you can't stop smiling when I talk to you." She turns back around with a small smile. See, she so wants me! I could do her. Even if she is a bitch. I think she's bi-polar. Because, she was nice to me yesterday, and then fought with me, and now she's nice to me again. She's the weird one.

**Ok there is this chapter. And rememberrrrr, review because if you want me to update faster. Lol. And your feedback is important to me. Point out what you did or didn't like or what you want to see in further chaptersss. Anything ya want in your reviews. About American Idol tonight. Who else is watching that tonight!? I am! My friend is going to be on it. Woot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed! I wanted to update yesterday but I couldn't because I was way too busy with softball. And it's been raining for the past 3 days now and I hate it. It's so cold and wet especially at school because it's outside and all. It totally sucks. But that isn't an excuse is it. Lol. Anyways, here is your update!**

**Italics are memories**

The rest of the day went by I guess fast. I really don't know which one it was. I guess it felt fast because it was the first day and all. But I don't know. I was thinking about Ashley through out the rest of my classes. Why? Because there's something about her that makes me think that I've known her for like my whole life. But then again, I know that im wrong because Ashley Davies doesn't have a sister, nor would her mom hate her so much to put her into a catholic school at age 9.

But what do I know? Nothing apparently because my best friend, Erin, who lives back in Ohio called me after my last class and told me that Roxy was going to break up with me. So I called Roxy and told her that I wanted to break up before she did it to me. She agreed and yeah. Now im single again and it sucks. I thought Roxy really liked me. But I guess I was wrong. I told her to still keep my sweat band that she really likes and she told me the same thing with her necklace. You know, I gave Ashley Davies something before she moved. I just don't remember what it was. She gave me a picture of us together at the lake.

I skipped dinner because I really didn't feel like eating. I just wanted to think about some things. I've been wondering where Ashley is. You know my use to be best friend. She moved to California, so I wonder if I could find her. But I mean do I really want too? She's the one who left and never called or wrote or nothing. Maybe she really didn't even like me. I knew I never should have told her that I thought Ken was ugly when we first became friends and we played Barbie's together.

_We walked up and into her room. It was gigantic! It seemed like it was as big as my house! That's just some crazy stuff right there. She tells me to close my mouth because I was amazed by her house and room that I may have happened to let my jaw drop a little. She told me to sit down on the floor as she pulled a box out of her closet and it was labeled 'Ashley's Barbie's.'_

_I smiled as she opened the box. I never played Barbie's with anyone else before. I always played by myself. "Isn't Ken a hottie?" I watch Ashley pull out Ken from the big brown box and smooth out his clothes._

"_I don't think he is." I stared at her and she stared back with her mouth opened in shocked_

"_You don't think Ken is hot! Wow, you must have really grown up on Mars." She giggled as she pulled more stuff out of the box. That's when I noticed how cute her laugh was but I didn't think much of it._

"Yo Spence," I open my eyes and I pause my iPod. I open them to Gracie snapping her fingers at me, "Why weren't you at dinner?" She sits down on the side of my bed

I shrugged, "I wasn't hungry." I turn the volume on my iPod down low and hit play

She rolls her eyes and grabs her backpack off of the floor and sits down on her bed. She pulls out her binder and then a pencil and a calculator. What a good girl she is. Doing her homework! I should do mine. I mean, I guess it would really be wrong to tell my teacher that my dog ate my homework, huh.

IOIOIOIO

After a couple of more days of school, Friday night was finally here. I am so going out. I am not staying in this place for another minute. The teachers here all have something stuck up their butts. The girls here think they rule the school. The guys and their stupid hormones. I just need to get out. I heard about a party down at the beach. That should be fun.

Its dinner time and we're all walking into the room. I slow down my walk and Gracie and Eric don't even notice that im not walking with them anymore. I turn around to get out of the cafeteria but I run into, guess who! Ashley. We both fall down because I was kind of running and she was just in my way.

I stand up quickly and offer her a hand to get up, "Where you going in a hurry?" She asks as she stands back up

I smile at her and grab her arm. I pull her away from her friends. "Im going to a party. Want to come with me?" I let go of her arm. This is the perfect opportunity to flirt with her if she comes with me. Now that im single and all. I haven't talked to her though since Monday. Why? Because I didn't feel like it. Duh.

She stares at me with a questioning look, "What? You know we can get in—"

I have to cut her off because I already know that we could get into trouble, "Yeah I know. Trouble." I smile at her, "But come on, hanging around here all day every day of the week… it gets old. Fast." A few people pass us talking about what happened to them today

"Yeah, but—"

Sorry, but I gotta do it again. "You're afraid you're going to get in trouble?" She crinkles her forehead and smiles a little bit

"Do you have like, mind reading powers or something?" I laugh a little and grab her hand and pull her out of the cafeteria. I know if I let go now, she will just walk back into the cafeteria so I still have a hold of it as we make it up to my dorm room. I notice that her hand is really soft and it fits pretty well with mine. When I run my thumb over her left thumb, I feel a bump. Like she broke her finger and it didn't heal just perfectly. You know who else has thumb just like that? Ashley Davies. Im beginning to think they're like long lost twins that still haven't found each other.

_We laughed as we ran away from these boys at school. They're in a grade higher than Ashley. So, third grade. They were chasing us because—well I really don't know why they were chasing us. I was tried of running from them. I needed a break._

_It was during recess on a Friday. We ran into the gym and we were laughing pretty hard. I watched as Ashley turned around and placed her left hand on the door frame of the ugly sliver metal gym door. I ran over next to her and helped her push it shut because it was a heavy door because it was really old. You can see the rust on the hinges._

_With both of us together pushing it shut, it shut faster than we both expected and her thumb was still partly in between the opening of the door and the door frame when it shut. I heard her thumb bone break and she screamed as it happened. It all happened so fast too. I pulled the door back open and she held her hand while tears were streaming down her cheeks. _

_The teachers, who were supposed to be watching us kids, rushed over to her and took her away. I don't know where they took her, but im assuming they took her to the office to call her mom or dad._

_I sat down on the bleachers with the older boys who were chasing us before and just thought about how bad that must have hurt. And I wondered how she was doing and I wished that I could see her right now. I hope she's ok._

We snuck out of the front of the school. When we got out off of the school campus and onto the road that led to a different road, I took in a deep breath and let it out. I think I just relived all of those emotions and stuff. "You ok?" She asked me quietly as we started down the long dirt road

I looked over at her and im so glad she changed. She's now wearing ripped jeans and a blue Abercrombie shirt. As for me, I wore my black skinny jeans and a white tank top with black writing on it. She wouldn't let me wear the shirt I wanted to wear because she thought it was "ugly". I told her that I thought the shirt that she picked out was ugly and she gasped liked it was a really bad insult but started to laugh afterwards. She was so cute. Eventually, she let me wear the shirt but then I didn't want to wear it because I didn't feel like changing. I know. Lazy huh? "Perfect." I smiled over at her and she returned it.

"You know, I would never have done this." That's not new. You were raised in a catholic school. You aren't supposed to break the rules. She looks at me with her chocolate brown eyes and bits her lower lip. She just reminded me of Ashley Davies because she use to do that when she was nervous. See, we both had our little things that we always did when we got really nervous. We both did it a lot around each other. I always thought that was weird because she never made me feel nervous. Or at least I didn't think she did. She worked in mysterious ways.

"Yeah I know. You need to get out more. Any more time in that hell hold, you might turn into plastic." She stared at me for a moment and then she got what I meant. A Barbie.

"You're mean." She smiled as she turned away from me. She crossed her arms and im assuming that she is trying to be mad at me.

"Im also demanding." She looked back over at me and shook her head. Now, I don't know if it was just me or not, but I think she just got a lot closer to me. Because she use to be over there. But now, she's like, right here next to me. Our hands can brush against each others just like they just did. That's how close we are now.

When we get to the party, I take her into the kitchen. I picked up a bottle of vodka and poured it into a red plastic cup. I added coke to it and held it up to her, "Ever drank?" I raised my right eye brow and smiled a little bit. She shook her head at me and stared at me like I was crazy or something, "Good." I smiled at her and took a drank from what I call my heaven. I could hear her laugh as she walked away from me.

After I finished my cup, I couldn't stop smiling. I really shouldn't have filled it all the way to the top. I find Ashley talking to some guy who just put his hand on her waist. He's a college boy I can already tell now. I slowly make my way over to them and I hear him ask if she wants to dance. Her look tells me that she really doesn't want to dance with him and that this is her first party ever. I grab her hand, "Sorry, but she's with me." And I pull her away from him. I wasn't even that close to him, and I could still smell the vodka on him.

"Thanks." She said it really quietly as we walked outside onto the porch

"Yeah, well you shouldn't be talking to drunken guys. They can do stuff to ya that girls like you would be banished to hell for eternity for." I lean up against the railing and rest on my forearms. Im really tempted to go and get another drink, but I know I shouldn't. So I resist.

She chuckles and walks up next to me, "You should like my mother." She jumps up onto the railing and sits down on it. She looks down at me and smiles.

She has a really cute smile, "Gross." And she laughs. I've noticed that she laughs way too much.

As our laughter dies, she jumps off of the railing, "Ever been on the beach?" She smiles over at me

"Of course I have." I stand up straight and stare at her, "You know, back where I came from, they called a lake with some sand by it the beach." She laughed at me and I laughed along with her because it sounded like I was some hick or redneck. Wait, aren't those the same things?

**Ok there you go. Do you guys think im rushing it? I feel like I am. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me if I was going to fast or not. And everyone said that I wasn't going fast enough. It made me smile. Lol. So, I guess I could step it up a notch. Here is chapter 6!**

We walked on the beach for a good 20 minutes before we went back to the house. I loved the ocean. Well, the sand and the water part. The smell of salt and seagulls up above wasn't the biggest thing that I loved though. But the feeling of the sand between my toes was awesome. And what other way would I want to spend the first time walking on the beach? It was good. Everything. We even flirted. I was surprised that she was flirting back with me. Hell, who am I kidding? I called it the first time I talked to her that she was into me.

When we got back up closer to the house, she squealed at the song that came on. "I love this song." She smiled over at me. She started to sing with him, "How do I breatheeee? How do I breatheee? Feels so different being here—what?" I guess I shouldn't have stared at her while she sung. She has an awesome voice

"Your voice is really good." She smiled and turned away shyly. She is way too cute.

"Shut up. No it's not." She looked back over at me and she started to hum along with the song

"Hey, take the compliment; I don't give them out very often." I smiled at her and we both sat down on the porch steps. She's still humming along with the song and she is really cute. I kind of want to kiss her but I know I shouldn't. She would probably flip out. You know, being with the whole Catholic thing your whole life and learning that being gay isn't the right way to go. Yeah, I should just stop thinking about her like that.

The song ends and she sighs, "I loved that song." I chuckle

"Yeah I know. You told me." The next one started and her eyes got brighter and her smile grew, "Lemme guess, you love this one too?" She laughed

"What gave it away?" She smiled at me and that's when I noticed just how brown her eyes are. They're a chocolate brown. They look like the eyes that can just see right through me and can read my mind. Like, they already know my whole past and everything I love and hate. It feels like I've stared into these knowing eyes before. I just can't place it.

"Sing it." I smile at her. I can tell from the moonlight that her cheeks are turning a light shade of pink

"Really?" I nod and she groans and starts it, "…You are another kind. You mean to me what I mean to youuu…" Her voice is amazing. Like, I really hate hip hop and she makes it so much better, "… oh! Im into you and girl no one else would do cause with every kiss and every hug you make me fall in love…" she is just amazing. I've decided that I like her. A lot. And I can't control who I like.

A couple more people came outside and watched her sing. She didn't notice them or else she would have stopped by now. Im glad she didn't notice them, I really like her singing. Or rapping. Or whatever you call it. She ends the song and a couple of people clap and her eyes go big and her cheeks go red. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me there were people here!" She playfully punches me on my arm

"You were too good to stop." I tilt my head and smile at her. Usually this makes girls go crazy. I wonder if it'll work on her.

"Shut up." Her cell phone starts to ring and it plays another hip hop song that I don't know. It has a soft beat to it though and I kind of like it. Oh my god, what is she doing to me! Im not supposed to like hip hop. I love punk rock. There's no question about it. "Oh my god, is he? Crap. Ok im on my way." And she hangs up her phone. I wonder what that little burst out was about. She turns to me, "Ok, that was my sister. The principle is looking for us." Shit. Yeah this isn't good. I still never got to make my move!

We stand up and we start walking fast through the house when a slow song comes on. I stop at the door and she looks over her shoulder and noticed that I stopped. "What are you doing?" She starts walking towards me

"One dance before we leave?" I send her a soft smile now

"We're going to get in—" I know I do this a lot. But sometimes it's just required to do it. You know, how remotes require batteries.

"In trouble. I know. That's all you worry about you know that? Live life on the edge! Paint the town red! The grass—" She puts her hand over my mouth and I smile into it.

I guess I had that one coming huh? "Ok ok, if I dance with you, will you shut up?" She laughs a little with a smile as she takes her hand back.

I smile bigger, "Yes." I offer her my hand and she takes it.

I lead her into the living room where everyone is slow dancing. Last time I checked though, parties don't have slow songs. They must have read my mind. This is like, the only time that I really want to dance to a slow song. I put my arms around her waist and she puts her around my neck. I noticed that she is a little taller than me. And I could so kiss her right now. But I won't, because I don't want to scare her off.

I stare at her though, and I notice that she is staring back into my eyes. And when she notices me staring back at her, she smiles softly and turns away shyly. I pull her closer to me and she adjusts her arms to be more comfortable. Now we're about 3 inches apart from each other. I can feel the heat coming off of her. She looks at me again and it's the perfect moment because she just looked down at my lips. I kiss her.

She kisses me back too! But then she pulls away quickly. Like, all the way away. We aren't even dancing anymore. That whole kiss lasted about 5 seconds. I hear her mumbling under her breath, "Oh my god, oh my god. What did I just do?" I stare at her for a second and I realized just what I did and how wrong it was for me too do that. I shouldn't have done that. And why the hell am I acting like this? Usually I never regret kissing another girl. But right now, I feel so freaking bad. I run after Ashley who just walked out of the front door and is now making her way down the driveway and onto the road.

She walks really fast so I have to run to her. I grab her arm, "Ashley im sorry. I didn't mean—" She turns around

"I can't believe I just kissed my best friend." What the hell?

I let go of her arm, "Ok I only danced with you. It doesn't mean that im your best friend." Why is she staring at me like im insane? I never even said anything about being friends! How the hell did she get best friends out of one night of hanging out!?

She backs up a little, "You have no clue who I am do you?" What kind of question is that? I don't kiss girls I don't know. Im not a skank.

"Um yeah. You're Ashley." Duh.

"Yeah. And you're Spencer Carlin. And you have no clue who I am but I know who you are." Ok, I don't see where this is going.

"Um you never told me your last name… so I guess I don't know you?" She's getting all weird on me again

Ok now she's walking towards me again. "Davies, Spencer. It's Davies." Whoa. Wait just a god damn second. Davies? Do you think she's related to R—whoa! Wait a second! You mean… I just kissed… oh god this so can't be happening. No no no.

"No no no. You aren't her. My Ashley doesn't have a sister. No." Oh my god. No, this is so not happening. It can't be. No. please don't let this be my Ashley.

I start to back up and apparently im freaking out, "Spence, it's me." Why the fuck is she acting so damn calm!

"No it's not. No. You aren't her." I turn around. I so have to get away from her. Why is she acting like my Ashley? Why is she claiming to be her? No it can't be her. No.

"Spencer!" She grabs my arm and turns me around, "It's me ok? What can I do to prove it?"

"Leave me alone. You're not her." Maybe if I keep saying it, she will just go away. Why are there tears in my eyes? Why does this have to be her?! Why did I kiss my ex-best friend? Why? Im walking away from her because she's a fraud. She's not Ashley Davies. She's not. She just isn't. ok?

"Your birthday is September 7th. You thought Ken was ugly. You lived in a big farm house at 1418 south elm, Ohio. You lived up the street from the creek we always hung out in during the summers. You're terrified of spiders. Your favorite color was orange and your birthmark is on your butt." Oh my god it is her.

I turn around and look at her. She starts walking back to me again, "If you knew it was me, then why didn't you say anything?" Ok so im allowed to be a little mad

"I wanted you to figure it out on your own! I did." Oh yeah did you?

"You knew my last name! Why didn't you ever write or call?" That's not something to bring up now.

"I did!" No she didn't. She's a liar. "You never wrote or called me back!" Is she really trying to turn this around onto me? She can't do that!

"I never got your letters nor your messages. So apparently, you never wrote or called." I need to get out of this place. I need to go back home where I actually belong. I need to get away from her.

I walk past her, "Spencer don't leave." She runs up next to me and stops me again, "Listen—"

"I don't want too." I shrug her hand off of my arm. It doesn't belong there. It isn't allowed to be there. I continue walking.

"Why do you always cut me off?" I stop and turn around

"Because all you care about is not getting into trouble. You've been in that hell hole for too god damn long! You've changed so much." Ha! What am I saying? I've changed way more than her

"You think I wanted to change, Spencer? You think I wanted to go to a catholic school where I didn't know anybody? You think I moved because I wanted to hurt you?" She's next to me again. Holding my hands. Again. Her thumb, it's her. I know it is. "I hated my parents for making me move. And guess what, Spence, right after we moved to LA, my father died in a car accident. And guess who I got to live with? My mom. The only person in the whole world that I hate." It's true. When she was little, that's all she ever talked about. How much she hated her mom. "I wrote to you every day it seemed like. I waited for the mail to come every day just to see if you've written back. You never did." She lets go of my hands and they instantly become cold.

The moonlight is shinning on her face just right that I can tell that her eyes are filled with tears. "I knew I had the right address because I knew your address by heart. I knew your phone number by heart. And every time I called, no one answered. It would ring 3 times and just stop." And I feel even worse right now. Because I don't even remember any of this. I hardly remember her before she left. I only remember her after she left me because I didn't have her in my life anymore. The one thing that I actually woke up for every morning and got out of bed and dressed for moved away.

"I… didn't… know." I say it really quiet. I really didn't. I was really young. I was 8 years old. I don't remember anything from my childhood really.

"Of course you didn't. You know why? My mom is a bitch." Whoa, she just cussed. "And this is why I hate her! She took me away from the only person that I got out of bed for every morning and got dressed just to see every day." Aw. She better be talking about me.

"Ashley…" And that's all I could say because really, what else could I say? I like my ex-best friend and now I know why we never stayed in touch. So, I do what I do best in this type of situation. I mean, it's not like im in _this _exact situation all the time. I just meant the sad and depressing situation. So, I kiss her without thinking. Why the hell am I kissing her? Because there are no words to say what im feeling right now and apparently for her too because she's kissing me back. I never would have thought about this moment right now. You know why? Ashley Davies use to be my best friend.

And now look at her. She's the most popular girl in school. Everyone either loves her or hates her. They either want to be her or kill her. And she's really just all fake smiles and laughs, covering up the hurt of her terrible childhood. Her dead father and her bitch of a mother who I believe is behind this all. And I will find out as soon as I figure out where she lives because she is so getting a word from her favorite person in the whole wide world. Spencer Carlin; new and improved: With special combat fighting techniques and a higher vocabulary. Cuss words are included. Caution; will bite, yell, kick, scream, punch, stab, shoot if necessary.

**Anyways, since you guys thought that I was moving too slowly, I sped it up. A lot. Lol. Tell me what you think! What do you think will happen? What do you want to see next? Or anything you want to say! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I was thinking and I have to have everyone's opinion because well I need them. Lol. Should I do this story from Ashley's POV as well as Spencer's? Or just keep it as Spencer's and have you guys keep guessing what Ashley is feeling?? Tell me in your reviews!**

We run into the school, totally forgetting about what just happened about a half hour ago. Neither one of us are bringing it up. Neither one of us are even talking to each other. I still kind of don't believe that this is my Ashley. You know the one from way back when. But yeah, I guess that's just how it's going to be since I haven't seen in her like what? Seven years? Oh and have I mentioned that it was all of her fault that we haven't spoken in seven years? Yup, it's all her fault.

We're about to go our separate ways before Mr. C. catches us and asks us if we know what time it is. "Um you have a watch right there buddy. Look for yourself." I try to walk past him but he grabs my arm and pulls me back

"Im guessing this was all of your idea, Miss Carlin?" He doesn't even bother to look over at Miss Perfect. You know, I don't know why I keep dissing her.

"Yeah it is." I sigh. Looks like im out. That's my third strike already. Goodbye Catholic school and ugly outfits. Hello Juvie and even uglier outfits.

"Come on Spencer. Let's go and call your parents and tell them that you're outta here." He says it sadly though. Maybe he actually you know, liked me here. Or maybe since he works here and that he eats, breathes, and sleeps with the bible, he's just really sad to see the path im going.

I take one last glance over at Ashley. The girl that I haven't seen in seven years. You know the one who I think is a total hottie and the one that I just kissed. Twice. My—would I still consider her as my best friend? Or what? "Later Ash." I start to walk

"Wait!" Mr. C and I both stop and turn around

"It wasn't her fault this time." Whoa there. Did not see that one coming. What the hell is she doing! She's going to get in trouble!

"What?" He looks over at her in disbelief

"Yeah. This time it was my fault." She walks over to us and im staring at her with the 'what the hell are you doing!?' look.

"Ok then. Come on Davies. Carlin, you're off the hook." He starts to walk off

"What the hell are you doing?" I stop Ashley from going any further

She smiled at me, "It feels kind of good to get in trouble." I laugh because come on; she really thinks its fun to get in trouble? Pleaseeee, trade spots with me! Actually, no I take that back! I don't want to be a brunette Barbie! Barbie was always hotter than her brunette friend.

IOIOI

"Spencer! Spencer!" Who in the hell is shaking me!? And why the fuck am I awake at this ungodly hour?!

"Whattttt!" I groan as I place the pillow over my head

"Get up! We're late." Stupid Gracie and her stupid need to be on time

"To where!" I throw the pillow at her and she chuckles

"Just come on." She grabs my cover and tears it completely off of me and I soon begin to shiver. Because who sleeps with the freaking window open at night?

IOIOIO

We walk into cafeteria and a lot of people are already eating. She got me up at 7 just to come and eat? She really thinks we're pretty close of friends huh? "Wow, someone looks like they need more sleep." Well good morning to you too Eric, ya jackass.

"Shut up and go get me food." I plop down at the nearest table that didn't have anyone at it and I laid my head down. We got back in around 11 but I didn't go to sleep until around 4 and I need exactly 12 hours to function clearly. And I got… well you do the math. It's too early for me to do it.

Eric sits down next to me. He smells like… boy cologne. "Why do you smell?" And it's a really really bad smelling type of boy cologne.

Gracie laughs as she sits down in the opposite chair of me. So across from me, "Wow, remind me not to wake you up at 7 again."

"Especially on a Saturday." Wow didn't I just make the right choice of friends

"Um duh!" I pull my hood on and I hide my face, "Eric. Food. Now." He groans and gets up. He is so whipped by any girl.

"Hey Gracie, do you know where Spencer is?" It's Ashley! Ok, so remind me again why im happy of that?

Oh great, my hood is off now. "What?" I muffle into my sleeve and she chuckles. Either she sat down next to me, or Eric is back with my food.

I left my head. Damn, it's her. And damn does she look hot today. Her with her hair up and pulled back. And her cute shirt with her cute pants and why the hell am I attracted to her? You know what? Her shirt is ugly. There. Take that, "Are you?" Ok yeah, I missed something here.

"Am I what?" It's Eric! With my food! He sits down next to me with a smile on his face. Aw, does someone have a crush on the girl I kissed? Twice? It's not like im keeping track or anything. Ok, so where did the smile go? Why is it a frown now? Do I even dare looking over? Ok I will after I take a bite of my scrambled eggs.

Hey look! It's the muscle guy that she was talking to on like… Monday or something. I wonder what his name is. "Who are you?" Ok, so I shouldn't have said that with a slight attitude. But that's what they all get for waking me up at 7.

And of course, Ashley laughs. She laughs way too much. "Wow, someone didn't get enough sleep now did they?"

"Oh you should have seen her up in our dorm." Whoa, Gracie just talked to Ashley. Look! It's Kyla! Apparently Ashley's sister. Ok yeah, I need to ask her about that little thing.

"You guys are so mean. I wasn't even that bad." Yummy bacon! I think I love Eric. How did he know that I loved bacon?

"Ash." Look, Kyla can speak. Im going to fight her one day. You know why? It sounds like she always has a stick up her butt. That and the look she just gave me. What a bitch!

"I'll catch up with you and Aiden later. I have to talk to Spencer real quick." Her sister can't even do an eye roll. Her eyes go to the middle of her head and then they fall straight down. How lame is that! See that is why I should be the only one doing the eye roll.

Good they left. Ok, I never said I wanted to leave. "Where are you taking me? I didn't get to finish my bacon!" Have you ever seen that dog bacon commercial thing? Where the dog is yelling baccconnnn! It's pretty funny. That would explain why I started to laugh.

Why is she taking me into the bathroom? Is she going to like… make out with me in here? Because, usually when I take a girl to the bathroom and I check all the stalls to make sure no one is in them, that's what im planning on doing. "So about last night." Ok never mind. She's not going to. Oh! I know! I should! Wouldn't that just freak her out.

I walk over to her and I grab her hand and pull her into the biggest stall at the very end. I close the door and I lock it as she's asking me what im doing. When im finished, I turn around and face her. I drop her hand and I put mine on her shoulders and push her into the wall that she standing by and I kiss her deeply.

Im so glad that she didn't freak out. Because that would have made me look like a complete idiot. But instead of freaking out, she kissed me back. It feels so good to kiss her. And right now, im not even going to believe that she is my old best friend. Because, my old best friend didn't have a sister. So, unless she can prove to me that she is my old Ashley, I've never met her before and im allowed to kiss her without feeling all weird about it.

After about a minute of kissing each other, my tongue slides into her mouth. She is a really good kisser. And she doesn't even freak out when my hand goes under her 'ugly' shirt and onto the middle of her back. I press on the middle of her back and it makes her arch into me. She pulls back after about another minute after that happened. She breathes heavy and her cheeks are really red. She smiles shyly at me as she pulls her shirt back down.

I smile back over at her. Yeah, im that good of a kisser. "Um." Aw she is so cute when she is nervous. Ok, she's biting her lower lip. What's up? "That was… um, wow." Aw I like her even more now.

"It's ok. You can say that you liked it." I smile over at her

"You have a big ego—" She stops mid sentence when the bathroom door opens and she hears her sister's voice

"I don't know, she went in here with that Spencer chick." What a bitch

"It's just Spencer." Hey it's Gracie too! At least she has my back.

Ashley and I look at each other and back up into the wall. I wonder why they need her. "Whatever. She needs to stay away from my sister is what she is." Ok is it just me, or did that not make sense to anyone else?

"What?" Haha Gracie is so awesome.

"Shut up." Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. "Whatever, they aren't in he—oh.my.god. I have a zit! Do you have cover-up?" Ashley and I exchange looks.

"Oh my god, it looks so big." I bet she added an eye roll right there. Because that's my Gracie!

**Ok so yeah… there is the new chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you all! Well today was a half day for me… but not really because I didn't leave school till 3:45 and we got out at 12:21. Im beat from softball practice but I thought about this chapter and how I wanted to do it today in math class. You know the one I can't pay attention in. lol.**

**And since that most of you guys wanted to see how everything thing was going from Ashley's POV, this is going to be the first chapter… so really boring I guess. Just a recap I guess is what you can call it. But, I'll post another one really soon because this is just a pointless chapter that I must do. Lol. If you know what I mean. Because I can't really just go from where I left off from Spencer, ya know? Lol. Ok enough of me rambling.**

**Chapter 8! Ashley's POV!**

Oh my god im so hungry! Like, im not even kidding! This line is really long. Like way too long. I wonder where Kyla is. I haven't really talked to her today. Aw look over there, my boyfriend, Aiden Dennison! Well actually secret boyfriend. See, here at this uptight school that I rule, we aren't allowed to have boyfriends or girlfriends. Lame huh? At least you don't have to live here freaking 24/7. It sucks.

Anyways, Aiden has been going here ever since I started which was pretty young. He's the same age as me and he's pretty cool. But I can't believe that he actually made me get my own breakfast today. "Wow can this line go any slower?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and she crosses her arms and she starts to strum her fingers on top of her arm. I knew someone who did that a lot.

"Really it—nice outfit." She really must be new. So I send her a soft smile and she stops strumming her fingers. She's really pretty. I wonder where she's from.

Finally the line moves forward. "Yeah well im not the biggest fan of the outfit that we're suppose to wear." I chuckle as I grab a plate for my food. Finally someone here agrees with me.

"Yeah I wasn't the biggest fan either when my mom sent me here when I was little. Now, I learned how to look hot in the outfit." And it is true. I mean, look at me! I even shorten the skirt and "accidentally" lost my top button.

I order my food and move up the line a little. I think she's checking me out. I've never had a girl check me out before. So I just act like I don't notice. She orders her food, "You've been going here since you were little? Wow, your mom must really hate you." Wow she has no idea does she?

I chuckle as we both get out of the line and start walking back over to where the tables are set up. We both stop by my table and I look over at her with a smile, "Yeah I think she does." She smiles back at me and I think my knees just went a little weak. That's new. Ok wait, why is she walking away? I didn't even get her name! "Wait! I didn't get your name." wow I sound like some horny dude wanting a chicks name and number

"I didn't give it." And now I feel like a complete idiot. Why didn't she give me her name? I think that's kind of funny. But whatever. It's not like I really wanted it. Ok well that's a lie, but you can't tell anyone.

I watch her sit down next to Gracie Lucas. That girl is actually pretty cool. But im supposed to hate her and be mean to her because Kyla doesn't like her. So, yeah I guess im going to listen to my sister. Well, half sister. See, my—our dad died when I moved here from a really small town back east seven years ago. He died in a car crash and poor Kyla's mom died 2 years after. So my mom and I took her in. sadly though, she's a year older than me but she acts like she's years younger. She's really immature to be 17 already. I don't know who the guy is though. He's kind of cute. But not as cute as the blonde. Ok whoa, what was that? I so did not even think that about her did I?

Kyla sits down across from me and Aiden finally notices that im here. "Did you guys see the new girl?" I roll my eyes because boys are so typical

"Aiden, there are like 30 of them. Which one are you talking about?" That would be my best friend Madison. Well I mean, I don't really consider her my bestest friend in the whole wide world because someone back east still has that position. I mean, I really don't think she does anymore, she never wrote or called me back. Never. She would be Spencer Carlin. Probably the coolest kid on the block back when we were little. I miss her. A lot.

After we eat breakfast, me, Madison, Kyla, and a couple of their friends who I say are my friends but not really because I don't like them. I act like it though, because im the most popular girl in school. We go outside and we walk around aimlessly. I don't know why we do this. It's really pointless because after we make a round around the campus, we're just going to go back up to our dorm rooms and talk about boys or gossip. You could probably tell that I hate my life but I act like I love it. It's all an act as you can see.

We turn the corner and I look ahead and I see the blonde girl from earlier today sitting on a bench talking on her cell phone. Once again, I tune out all of the other girls and just stare at her. When we get closer, I can kind of hear her talking, "Did you look in the bathroom?" She kind of smiles into the phone. I wonder who she's talking too.

We start to walk past her when she says something else after she smiles at me, "You never know, babe." Babe? I think she's gay. But I don't know. I have this feeling inside of me that is telling me that she is. I don't know what I could call it, but I have it. I smile back at her and her smile goes kind of bigger and it weakens my knees again. I think there is something seriously going on with me. I think I should just be a bitch to her and ignore whatever is going on inside of me. Maybe that'll work.

We get back inside of the school and me and Kyla walk the other girls to their rooms because they apparently can't go by themselves. So we're walking down the hallway towards our room because we share one with each other. We're talking about the new movies that are coming out this Friday. We might go see one, "Hey look, its little miss rebel." Who the heck is talking—why did she call the blonde girl that! I mean, she is a total rebel. I got that from what she wears. But geez Kyla.

The blonde is walking towards Kyla, "You got a problem with me?" wow, with Kyla being so smaller than me and her; the blonde could so take her. That is probably just what Kyla needs to get the stick out of her butt.

She hides behind me, "Um no." I think the blonde chick is kind of being a bully. Maybe it's because she was bullied or something when she was little. Whatever it is, it looks like she is having fun.

She rolls her eyes and started to head back to her dorm, "Whatever." Or maybe just annoyed of us. But still, I guess I should stand up for Kyla. She is my sister and everything.

"What's your problem?" Well I thought I should have asked ya know?

"Um stuck-up rich snobby girls who think they rule the school." Um, ouch! Am I really that stuck-up? It's just an act! I swear! Maybe I should just continue being a bitch towards her and copy Kyla's eye roll right now. Kyla says whatever and we walk off. When we're walking away, I hear the blonde call either both of us, or me or Kyla a bitch. I think it was towards me though. Figures. I just messed everything up huh.

Kyla just wants to get back at her, so we just have to go to the principle's office and tell on the blonde. I don't know how she can always be so mean. Maybe she's just jealous because the blonde is so much hotter than her. Ok ok, what was that? Wow, I so need to get out more.

We go back to the blonde's room and she's kneeling on the floor in front of her backpack. She removes her hands from the back of her neck when the principle knocks on her door. It looks like she just put on a necklace or something. I hear Kyla tell the principle that she called me a bitch. Then Mr. C says something's about her needing to remember what they talked about earlier today before he walks off.

"You told on me?" I know for real Kyla! You're 17!

"She's coming towards me again." Wow I so did not even noticed that Kyla. She needs to learn to stick up for herself.

I hear the blonde ask her something but I was looking for the necklace that she put on but I couldn't find it. "Scared?" Ha, wow she so doesn't know Kyla.

Kyla pushes me forward a little. She really needs to learn how to stick up for herself, "What's your problem?" What? I couldn't think of anything else to say. So instead of her answering me, I push her. And that's when I know that I messed everything up with this girl.

She pushes me back and up against the door. I can smell her since she's really close. She smells like French vanilla. Why the hell am I smelling her? I push her back into the wall. This is kind of hot-- _She's just the girl im looking for. _Oh yeah, she's definitely gay. Whoa there! She's about to punch me! I close my eyes and im ready for the punch but Mr. C pulls the blonde back away from me. He's looking coldly at her right now, "Carlin! My office! Right now!" Wow I don't think I have ever seen him mad.

He looks over at me now, "You too." And then he turns and walks down the hallway. I can't believe im about to get in trouble. And I can't believe that the blonde's last name is Carlin. Carlin. As in… Spencer Carlin? I follow Mr. C right after he tells me to go to his office because I want to just get this all over with.

When we get into the office, we pass the secretary who looks like she shouldn't even be working anymore. She's like… really old. We go into his office and he's not even in here. He had to stop and go to the bathroom. Carlin starts to strum her fingers on her leg and right then, I knew it had to be her. She gives me a weird look and I stare into her eyes. I know it's her. It has to be her.

When Mr. C comes back into the room, he asks us what that was all about. I really can't believe I started a fight. Well, it's not really a fight. Just a few pushes and almost a black eye for me. I really didn't even expect her to be that strong. When im about to tell him that it's my entire fault, Carlin beats me to it. Why is she taking all the blame? Im the one who started the whole thing! I guess she does have a soft side. I should really get to know her instead of trying to pick fights with her because she could so kick my ass. "Spencer, what are we going to do with you?" I quickly look over at the blonde. It is her! Spencer Carlin! Oh my god! It's my best friend. Well, I don't know what I should call her now. Ex? I don't know. But wow, I can't believe this.

We get out of his office and she already starts to walk down the hallway. She's already leaving and why do I act so sad? I need to talk to her. I need to make sure that it's her. "Why did you do that?"

"Don't get use to it." Yeah don't worry. I won't.

And of course, she starts to walk away again. I catch up to her and ask her if that's really her name. Why? Because im some what in denial. "Does it really matter?" She replies back to me, "Because if it doesn't, then it isn't my name." I don't think she has any clue who I am. And why the hell does she keep trying to turn around and walk off!

I grad her hand which is really soft. I wonder what she uses. I send her a soft smile, "No, it does matter. A lot." Well it does.

And just when she's about to say something else, Madison walks up with the rest of her clan that follows her around, "Ew Ashley, why are you holding her hand? Didn't you hear about her?" She must get bitch lessons from Kyla.

She takes her hand back and I look back over at Spencer and she is looking at me coldly. What did I do? "Just… leave me alone, alright? You and," She looks over at my so called friends and then back at me, "your friends." And she walks away. I don't bother to keep talking to her though. I just really want to but I am sensing that she doesn't want to keep talking to me. So I go with Madison and act like nothing ever happened and just ignore her or be a complete bitch towards Spencer.

And that didn't work out well at all because I sit in front of her in art. And she's so cute! And I can't believe that it's my Spencer. My old Spencer. The one I use to tell all of my secrets too. The one I spent every second of my life with. That is until my parents took me here to California. She still never told me why we really moved here. And now Spencer is throwing paper at me and it's kind of bugging me because I want to start drawing but I can't because of her. She is too cute and I don't know why I keep saying that about her. I need to stop. But I mean you can't control who you like, right? Even if it is your old best friend.

I didn't talk to Spencer again throughout the whole week because of some things that im scared of. If you know what I mean. So that's why I talking to a guy at this party that we just had to sneak out of school to go too. And why am I talking to a drunken guy who is clearly hitting on me? I don't know. Where is Spencer? I want her to save me from him because he just put his hand on my waist. "Sorry, but she's with me." Just in time little miss buzzed. She can't stop smiling. It's really adorable actually.

We walk outside and she tells me not to talk to drunken guys and then adds a sarcastic comment. I chuckle as I jump up onto the railing and sit down on it and stare down at her. I smile at her because I just can't believe that it's her. I don't want to believe it's her because I like her. I can't believe that I like her! I can't believe that I just admitted that! Oh wow.

I make her go for a walk on the beach with me because I wanted her to and because she's never been on the beach before. We flirted a lot and it felt good. When I was though, I totally forgot that she use to be my best friend. I wouldn't consider that anymore I guess because we haven't talked to each other for seven years. We get back to the house and I sing a couple of songs because im really bored and I love these songs. But when Kyla calls me and tells me that Mr. C is looking for me, I knew we had to go then. She doesn't know that im with Spencer though because they both really hate each other. It's really sad.

We're almost out of the house but we're back in because Spencer wants to dance to the slow song. And I am so not saying no to that. When we're dancing though, she keeps pulling me closer. And when we out bodies are touching, I notice that they fit perfectly with each others. And then she does something that I didn't expect to happen. She kisses me. And then I do something that I never expected me to do. I kiss her back. But then after a moment of kissing her soft lips that felt so good against mine, I pull back and I start to freak out. I never would have thought about kissing her! I can't believe I kissed Spencer Carlin! Wow. And she was good!

She follows me outside and she keeps telling me over and over that she's sorry. And after I tell her that I knew who she was, she kisses me again and I kiss her back. I couldn't say anything else because I was already in tears that never fell. My old best friend is back. My Spencer is back with me. And it's like a miracle or something.

When we got back to school, I took the blame this time. Because Mr. C said something about calling Spencer's parents and something about juvie. I wonder why she's here then.

She looked shocked that I took the blame for everything that happened last night. But it was really cute. And now we're in the bathroom, and I have to tell her something about last night. But she doesn't let me. Instead, she kisses me again. She presses in the middle of my back and makes my body go into hers. She's an _excellent _kisser. Wow.

But now, my sister and her friend Gracie are in the bathroom. Why are they looking for me? Us? I don't know. We go up against the wall and exchange looks when Kyla asks Gracie for cover-up. She is such a drama queen I swear. We have to hold in our laughter when Gracie acts like it's a big deal with Kyla. She's kind of funny.

I look over at Spencer and she's smiling but she's also strumming her fingers on the wall. Something is on her mind, I can tell that. I hear the door shut and we both walk out of the stall slowly and quietly. "Ok, well you go out first—" I had to do it because she looks really nervous about something. I kissed her. Yeah, take that. I can take the lead sometimes too little missy.

**Ok, I know that this chapter was completely boring. But if I do any other Ashley POV's, it wouldn't be a re-cap. The next chapter should be up by this weekend because this was just really a pointless chapter. Review if you want.**

**Oh and another thing. To answer someone's review, im sorry I totally forgot your name on here, but yeah I switched their personalities and stuff. I get tried with the same old stories trying to be exactly the same with the show ya know? So yeah, that's why Kyla is a total bitch, Ashley is the one who grew up with the catholic stuff, and Spencer is the rebel. Lol.**

**So, should I put Carmen in this story? Drama? Or what? I don't know. Maybe not. Tell me what you guys think. Whose POV do you want next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love everyone who reviewed! This chapter will be from Ashley's POV again. And we've all decided that Carmen will not be in my story. Lol. I didn't like her anyways. Lol.**

I watched her walk down the hallway. I think that she is the only one who could pull off wearing tight black jeans in a catholic school. She looked over her shoulder before she turned a corner and smiled at me. I still can't believe that this here is my Spencer. My old best friend. "Ashley!" I turn around to see Kyla storming towards me. I wonder what her problem is.

"What?" She walks up to me and stares at me hard. Wow, that zit is big.

"Why are you hanging out with the lesbian?" Im doing more than just hanging out with her

Ok that sounded weird. You know, since she used to be my best friend and everything. Whoa, wait does this make me a lesbian? No it can't be because I still like boys. Im still in love with Aiden. You know my boyfriend who has been my boyfriend for 2 years now. "Um, because she…" do I tell her that she use to be my best friend? Or do I just lie and make up something? "Is pretty cool." Well that isn't a lie. It's just not the whole truth

"Whatever. I don't want you hanging out with her." She starts walking off in the same direction that Spencer just walked

"You aren't my mom." She stops and turns around

"No im not. But I do know what is best for you. Aiden is. Not some stupid lesbian chick who thinks she is all that." Ok first off, she's not stupid. She's been here for a week already and she has better grades than you already. And she doesn't think she's all that. You are the one who thinks that. "Really Ashley, do you think she is going to bring up you rep if you keep hanging out with her?" she stares at me for a second and rolls her eyes and walks off

Why didn't I stand up for Spencer then? I don't know why either. I mean, I know I should have. But I guess I've been living in a world that I want everyone to love me and yeah. So yeah I guess I am a stuck up, snobby, bitch that Spencer was talking about a while back. Ugh where is Madison? Wait, she's no better than my sister. Aiden? No he wouldn't understand. Chelsea maybe, but I don't know where or who she hangs out with.

I go up to my dorm room and lay down on my bed. Kyla shouldn't be here until after dinner. So I pull out the book from under my pillow. I started to read it a couple of months ago but never really got into it. I open the page up to 12 where I have it marked with a picture of me and Spencer from when we were younger. I was 8 and she was 9.

One of Spencer's front teeth are missing and the piece of watermelon she was holding was dripping down her arm. My arm was around her shoulders and in my free hand was my almost gone piece of watermelon. Our hair was soaking wet as the sun beat down on us. We had water still dripping off of our faces. I still remember that exact day at her 8th birthday party. The end was horrible I think.

_My mom dropped me off at Spencer's house. A lot of kids were already there. Some girls from my grade and then the rest of the girls from her grade. I got out of the car and grabbed her present from the backseat. I got her this really cool art supply set. It was really cool. And I gave her a picture frame that I wrote on the bottom wooden piece 'best friends forever'. _

_I walked into the back yard and set her present down with the others. Most of the girls were in the pool already. I looked around her back yard for her and finally found her greeting her other close friend Erin. She was mean I thought. But I never told Spencer that. Erin went to give Spencer a hug and tell her happy birthday, but she turned around and acted like she heard someone call her name. Spencer was never the hugging type I've noticed with other people._

_I watched her run off and over to the pool. She jumped in with Erin. I smiled because I remember when I turned 8. I thought it was the coolest thing. That is until I turned 9. "Ashley sweetie, you made it!" I turned around to be greeted by her mom. I liked her a lot better than my own mom. She was the mom that every kid wanted as a mom. She was really nice and she cared so much about her family. She always put them first before herself._

"_Hi Paula." I smiled up at her as she put her hand on my shoulder and stood next to me_

"_I don't know where Spencer ran off too, but im sure you'll find her." She looked down at me and smiled as Spencer's dad walked over_

"_Hey Ashley." I smiled a hello at him, "You like burgers?"_

_I nodded, "You know how I like'em Arthur." He chuckled as he flicked water on me_

"_Of course; how could I forget?" They are the parents that I've always wanted. My parents were strict and mean. My mom was so mean that I was afraid to do anything in the house. And my dad just wasn't ever home. I hardly know him._

"_Ashley!" I hear from behind me._

_I turn around and I see Spencer walking towards me. She's soaking wet as she wraps her arms around me. I hear Paula from behind me whisper to Arthur that I was the only one that Spencer has hugged yet today. I smiled at that and hugged her tighter. "Happy Birthday, Spence." She pulled away but held onto my right hand_

"_Thanks Ash. You wanna go swimming?" She smiled at me as she let go of my hand. Instantly it went cold but I just figured that it was because her hands were wet and stuff like that._

_I nodded, "Lemme go change."_

"Here I'll go with you." We walked inside and up to her room and I changed into my bathing suit

_We swam for at least an hour before we both got out to go get some watermelon. But of our favorite fruit. We always ate it. That's when her mom took our picture._

_After Spencer opened her presents and we played more games. We all had cake and ice cream. The girls went home after all of that and I was the last one to stay there. We were sitting in the living room, exhausted from the day. We were watching cartoons when her mom walked into the room. "Spencer sweetie," She looked at her daughter, "Can I talk to Ashley for a second alone?" Spencer nodded and smiled over at me as she got off of the couch and walked out of the room_

_Her mom sat down next to me and instantly I became worried. I wonder what's wrong, "Ashley honey, your mom is on her way ok?" I nod slightly_

"_Why?" I was supposed to spend the night tonight_

_She sighed. I knew that sigh too. That was the 'im so sorry I have to tell you this' sigh. I hated that sigh. My parents always used it. Well, at least my dad. He did it every time before he left for a trip or something. "I really think your parents should tell you."_

"_I want you too." I say it quietly as tears start to form in my eyes_

"_Your Aunt died sweetie." I only have one aunt though! She was the only one who loved and understood me! She couldn't have died! No!_

"_What?" And one of them fall_

_There's a knock on the door as Paula brings me into a hug. I hug her back tightly and cry into her shoulder. Not like sobbing crying but, just a cry. Spencer comes running through the room to answer it but stops when she sees me, "What's wrong Ash?" She walks over to me slowly and places her hand on my back. Paula gets up off of the couch and answers the door as Spencer takes her spot. _

A tear falls down my cheek. What ever happened to us? Why didn't she ever write me back or anything? And most of all, why is Spencer even here instead of juvie? She's hiding something from me, and she knows that I know something is up. Something must be wrong.

I walk down the hallway and go up to the door that has Gracie's and Spencer's name on it in really cool writing. It looks like graffiti. Spencer must have drawn it or something. I knock three times before Gracie answers it. She rolls her eyes at me and asks what im doing here. "Is Spencer here?" I look into the room and half of the room is a mess and the other half is really neat and organized.

"No she's by the fountain talking to her Roxy or Erin or someone." She still talks to Erin? And who's Roxy?

"Ok thanks, Gracie." I smile bye to her and head out to the fountain. I need to talk to her. And I need to kiss her again. She's like an addiction. I've never had an addiction before though. So, this is all new. It's weird. But I like the feeling.

When I get outside, I see her sitting on the ledge of the fountain. Her hand is in the water playing with it and she's talking on the phone. I walk up slowly to her and she smiles at me but continues talking into the phone. "I miss you too, babe." Ouch. I wonder who she's talking too. I sit down next to her. "But hey, I have to go. I have homework to finish up." Oh what a liar. "Ok. Bye." I watch her close her phone and stares at me.

"Hey." I say quietly

"Hi." She sighs, "Sorry about that. It was um my ex." She says it kind of sadly

If she's an ex, then why is still calling her babe? Am I really jealous? Ugh, this whole thing is too confusing. "Oh, im sorry." Really im not. Ok, yeah I am jealous. Whatever.

"It's cool. It's not your fault." Well dur it's not my fault. I was just trying to be nice. But whatever. At least it made her smile a little bit.

Something is bugging her I know that. I open my book again to page 12 and take out the picture. "Um, I know that you still don't believe that I am… well you know. Your old best friend." I smile at her and she just stares blankly at me. "Look at this." I hand the picture to her and she slowly takes it from my hand. She looks at it for a second and then back up at me.

She looks at me like she doesn't believe that it's me sitting here again. I really wish she would just believe me. She looks back down at the picture and a small smile creeps up on her face as she looks back at me, "I remember that whole day." She chuckles, "You were the only one I hugged that day." She smiles at me. It leaned over a little but then backed up. It looked like she was going to hug me but decided not too.

So I'll start it, "Come here." I bring her into a hug and we fit perfectly together.

**Ok so yeah. Spencer's POV next? Tell me what you think. Your feedback is important! Remember that!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter will be from Spencer's POV and yeah. Ok, here it is. Hope you enjoy it! Lot's of language in this one…**

**Oh and Spashley16… your reviews always makes me laugh. Just letting you know. Lol. And im not a Giant fan im a Ram's fan but they sucked this year and they didn't make it to the super bowl so im just rooting for the Giants lol.**

**Listening to currently: If I Had Eyes by Jack Johnson**

She hands me a photo. She just told me that she knew that I still didn't believe that it was actually her. I wish she would just let it all go. I kind of don't want it to be her because she used to be my best friend. You don't kiss your best friend one night and then want to keep doing it. That's like… against the best friend's code of conduct! Right?

"I remember that whole day." I chuckle as I look back at her, "You were the only one I hugged that day." I smile at her. I hated to hug people. But it was something about her you know?

"Come here." She says and brings me into a hug. See, we fit perfectly together.

But that shouldn't happen right? I shouldn't be thinking about that about her. Because, I know it's her. I have known for a while, I just don't want to believe it. I don't want to admit that it's actually her because she's been gone for so long.

She pulls away from me and I hand her the photo back. I watch her put it back in her book. She sighs down at the book. I remember that sigh from so long ago. She hated that sigh. I wonder if she knows that she's doing it now. "Can I ask you something?" She says quietly as a guy runs past us. I nod because it looks like its bugging her, "Why are you here?" Oh man, didn't expect that one.

"What?" That's right, Spence, play dumb. That'll make her like you even more.

"Seriously. Why did your parents send you here?" She stares at me with her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes always comforted me. Always have. And I think that they always will.

Why does she want to know? It's really none of her business to know why they sent me here. I have to lie because if I tell her the truth, she'll hate me. I know she will. It's not who I am. It wasn't even my fault! But since im an excellent friend, I took the blame. "They thought um… that I needed to get onto a different path." Well that's not a lie, but it's not the whole truth either

"And?" And what? Im not going to tell her what happened that night. I can't.

_It's around mid-night when I rolled over in her bed. I snaked my arm around Roxy's bare stomach. "Ready?" She asked. That night I would do anything with her. We were already out drinking with a couple of friends. "Erin just texted me." I smiled into darkness. I wonder if she's smiling back at me._

"_Im ready." We get out of bed and put our clothes back on. _

_I open up her window and take off the screen. Im lucky that she's on the first floor and not the second. This one is so much easier to sneak out of. I let her climb out of the window first and then I follow her. We run down her driveway and jump into Erin's boyfriend's truck. Or what I thought was his truck._

"_Whose truck is this?" I ask rubbing my arms for some warmth_

_She didn't answer, "Erin?" Roxy said from the back seat_

_Erin turned to us, "It's from that Ford lot down the street from the high school." She smiled big, "I've been eyeing it for a while now." She looked back at the road_

_I turned around and Roxy and I exchanged looks, "So you stole the truck?" She asked_

"_I wouldn't consider it stolen." She laughed a little but became really tense when a cop car past us_

"_Then what the fuck would you consider it, Erin!" I said panicking. I looked in the side-view mirror and watched the cop turn around, "Shit Erin!" I hear Roxy in the backseat freaking out_

"_Fuck." I hear Erin slur. I look over at her and she's going 80mph in a 45mph speed zone. I hurry up and buckle my seat belt and tell Roxy to do the same. I tell her to slow down but she doesn't listen as she jerks the wheel to the left._

_It all happened so fast that I barely remember it. But somehow, I remember everything so clearly. I saw the front end that was smashed into a tree start to smoke badly. "We got to get out of here." I say. My right hand stings with pain as I open my door_

_We all get out of the truck and Erin's head is bleeding. Roxy's nose is bleeding. I tell them to run into the woods and stay there until it's all over. "What about you?" Roxy grabs my hand_

_I kiss her, "Just go." I push her and I watch her run off_

_Next thing I know is that im on the ground. Hands behind my back. Head forced down into the ground. The sirens are blaring in my ears as I stumble closer to the car with flashing lights. "Where are the others miss?" The officer asks me as he pushes me into the back seat of his car_

"_There weren't others." I say covering for them_

_I hear him sigh, "They must consider you a great friend then." He slams the door_

"Spencer?" I look at Ashley who laughs, "You ok there?" I chuckle

"Yeah of course. Let's go somewhere." I stand up grabbing her hand and pulling her up off of the fountain ledge. I start to lead her somewhere, "I don't know where im going." She laughs and pulls me into a different direction

We walk into the school and I drop her hand. She looks over at me and then straight ahead again. "Oh great." I see Ashley roll her eyes as her sister stops in front of us

She gives me the dirtiest look ever, "Ashley can I talk to you?" She asks looking over at her sister

That's something I have to ask her about, "We're going somewhere." Ashley grabs my hand again and she pulls me forward and little but Kyla doesn't even move

"You aren't going anywhere with her." She crosses her arms and stares at me

Im still holding onto Ashley's hand. "What's your problem that you have with me?" I so want to punch her right now

She walks closer to me and leans in close to my ear, "You're a les—" I drop Ashley's hand and I pull back my right arm and throw it forward. It connects with Kyla's face.

"Spencer!" Ashley grabs my arm before I can hit her again

Kyla is a stupid little bitch who is stuck up. Snobby. And she thinks she rules the world just because she's rich. "What the heck?!" Kyla whines as she covers her nose up. She starts walking away and she calls for Ashley is a mean tone.

Ashley sighs and looks over at me. She starts to walk away back I grab her arm this time. She looks at me, "How is she your sister?" I mean for real. "You didn't have a sister 7 years ago. So why now?"

"She's my half sister. She's my dad's other daughter. Her mom died shortly after our dad did. That's when we took her in. Me and my mom." Wow I kind of want to feel sorry for her, but not really. She sighs, "But, im going to go and help her clean up." She smiles at me and walks off

I watch her walk into the bathroom with Kyla. The same bathroom that just before we made out in. I sigh and smile to myself, "Spencer, come on!" Eric pulls me into the forum where tons of people are sitting down.

"What are we doing here?" I ask him

"Look." He points up to the stage and our principle walks up and over to the microphone

"I just want to let everyone know that next Friday night is the first dance of the school year. You are allowed to bring either your girlfriend or boyfriend." People cheer at that, "And just remember that to keep it clean. No dirty dancing." He looks at some girls in the front row and a couple of people laugh, "That's all." They clap for him

"Wanna go?" Eric looks at me

I turn around and open the door, "I don't do dances."

**So there was chapter 10! Whose POV do you want next? Spencer's? Ashley's? Kyla's? You choose! Your feedback is important. Just keep that in mind!**

**Currently listening too Before It's Too Late by Goo Goo Dolls**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok once again thanks and much love to everyone who reviewed! I really enjoy reading your guys reviews. Especially if they're like bad mouthing one of the characters. They make me laugh. I don't know why though. Anyways, thought I would update you guys on my life. Lol. It's completely drama free finallyyy! Woot! Lol. I just bought my dress for winter formal for Saturday night. Im really excited. I didn't want to go to the dance. But im not going to bore you guys anymore with my boring life. Lol. On with the story.**

**It's going to be Ashley's POV since we all decided on that one. I said Kyla in the last chapter because I really don't know. Thought I would give you guys one more option to chose from lol.**

**Chapter 11! I can't really believe that this story has already made it this far. Lol.**

I walk into the bathroom with my sister Kyla. I can't believe that Spencer actually punched her! She really deserved it too. I mean, she shouldn't be such a bitch to Spencer. She's probably just jealous because now Spencer is getting all of the attention because she is smoking hot! What happened to the slightly chubby, complete slob, bottomless pit of a stomach Spencer that I once knew? I wonder if she still eats like that. Ha, I bet not. Have you seen how skinny she is?

"She's such a… urghhh!! A witch." I laugh inside because I know that my sister really wants to call her a bitch. Im glad Spencer hit her in the nose. She was annoying me with her attitude and stuff like that.

I hand Kyla a couple of tissues when I hear cheering and clapping coming from outside of the bathroom. "I wonder what's going on." I say watching Kyla wipe the blood off of her face

"Spencer probably died." Ok she is really taking it way too far

"Kyla." She gives me a look. Yeah that's right, im going to stick up for her now. "Why do you have to be so mean?" She rolls her eyes. I hate when she does that. She cant even do it right. She should take lessons from Spencer. She can really roll her eyes. That sounds funny kind of.

"Well you should be too. Actually, I don't even want you hanging out with her." She throws the tissues away and examines her nose in the mirror, "She's a bad influence. I heard that her parents sent her here because she got caught smoking," She looks over at me, "You know. MJ."

"You mean weed?" She looks at me so appalled. "What?" She groans in frustration and heads to the door

"Whatever Ashley." She opens the door and looks back at me, "If I catch you with her again, im telling your mom." And with that said, she leaves

I think she knows something that I don't want her too know. You know, the whole Spencer Carlin is my old Spencer Carlin. If she tells my mom that she might even be close resemblance to her, she would take me out of this school so fast and move across the country I bet you. I really don't know why she hates Spencer. She's such a nice girl and everything. Well, she's nice unless you really piss her off. If you piss her off, well you've seen what she can do.

I walk out of the bathroom and I head over to the forum door. As I go to reach for the handle, it opens and Spencer is talking to someone. "I don't do dances." She catches my eye and smiles at me. "How's your sister?" Her smile has turned into a smirk now

I attempt to roll my eyes and I hear her chuckle, "Whatever. But what about a dance?" I look over at Eric and then back at Spencer

They explain everything to me. Well, Eric does because he seems really into the whole dancing thing. Spencer on the other hand, doesn't seem like the biggest fan. I wonder why she doesn't want to have any fun at the dances here. It's the first dance of the school year and the only one that is really good. I should ask her to go with me.

All three of us start to walk down the hallway and into the cafeteria with me in the middle of them two. "I am so going to that dance." I announce

"I am _so _not going to that dance." Spencer mocks me as she takes a sit at a vacant table

I sit down next to her and Eric sits across from us, "Hey um Ashley, would you want to go with us?" what? I bet you he actually means just him. "I mean me but yeah." He looks really shy and nervous. His cheeks are turning red.

"Im sorry Eric, im probably going with my boyfriend." I see out of the corner of my eye that Spencer is getting really annoyed with the whole talk about the dance, "But if he doesn't go. Then yeah I'll with you." I give him a smile. But there is no way Aiden isn't going.

Spencer stands up suddenly and announces that she is going to go and get something to eat. "I'll go with you." I smile up at her but she shakes her head and tells me to stay here and talk with Eric. So I sit back down and I watch her walk out of the room and not over and into the line to get food. I wonder what's wrong with her. Then I get a text message telling me to go to the bathroom. I don't know who the number is but I go to the bathroom.

When I get into the bathroom, I see Spencer staring at herself in the mirror. "Hey um, was that you that texted me? Or some really creepy stalker I have." She chuckles as she turns around

"No I'd have to kick their ass if they stole your number." Aw she got my number from somebody—kind of stalkerish if you ask me

"Does that mean you're going to kick your own butt?" She laughs a little and starts to walk towards me

I swallow hard and I bit my lower lip. She stops and stares at me, "What's wrong?" she asks

Um I have a boyfriend. You know, apparently im in love with him. And im kissing my old best friend. And actually liking it. And wanting more of it. Im just really confused about this all if you ask me. "Nothing." She's only arm distinct length from me so I go and grab her hand and pull her closer to me. We both lean into kiss when the door flies open. I push Spencer back when I hear my sister's voice, "What the heck are you doing?" she stares at me like she can't believe what I just did

I hear my sister chuckle a little, "Good job, Ashley." She pats me on my back and I feel like crap right now. I watch Spencer lean up against the sink and stares coldly at the both of us, "Let's go now before she turns us too." And with that said, Kyla turns around and heads for the door. Spencer crosses her arms and now her glare is fixed on me. Just me. "Ashley!" Kyla calls for me

"Um I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be out there in a minute." I watch her walk back into the bathroom

"Go." She points to a stall. Spencer is still glaring daggers at me. I feel like such crap because I treated her like that. I am the one who leaned in first. Ugh this whole thing is so hard. So now im standing in a stall listening to Kyla start to talk to Spencer, "Stay away from Ashley. You hear?" I bet Spencer is about to punch her again

"You got it." Ok, well I guess she isn't going to do what I want her to do to my sister. Well actually, to me right now. And then I hear the bathroom door shut. Damn it. Spencer is the one who left. What did I do?

**Ok yeah there it is. Tell me what you think and who's POV you want next! Feedback is always lovely to read : **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Winter formal was **_**amazing **_**last night. I had sooo much fun! Especially dancing with my girl! It was amazing. I had the best time ever!!! And now im going to stop boring you about my amazing night. Lol. **

**Oh and Carmen's name is mentioned in this chapter because I couldn't and didn't want to sit here trying to think of a new name for Spencer's first girlfriend. So yeah, that's all you will ever hear about her. Yeah.**

**Spencer's POV! Chapter 12.**

So here I am. Staring at myself in the bathroom mirror. You know, I don't do this often. Ask around just for somebody's number. Actually, I've never been so scared in my life to not be able to ask her herself for her number. Ashley that is. I just texted her to meet me in the bathroom. You know, the same one that we made out in. I smile into the mirror at the memory. The new memories that we're creating. Then I sigh happily to myself. Im so happy that I found her. She's more amazing than she ever was. Or at least what I remember from.

"Hey um, was that you that texted me? Or some really creepy stalker I have." I chuckle at her remark as I turn around to face her. She's smiling.

"No I'd have to kick their ass if they stole your number." What? I don't want anyone else getting her number without asking.

"Does that mean you're going to kick your own butt?" I laugh a little as I start to walk towards her. She's so beautiful now. Well, she was when we were kids too, but now she's even more beautiful. And now I don't feel bad for liking her. Because I want to like her. She's perfect.

But I stop when I get to her and stare at her. "What's wrong?" She's biting her lower lip as she stares back at me

We're only arm distinct apart and I haven't wanted to pull somebody closer to me and kiss them so bad before. She looks like she's thinking about something or someone. I wonder who. "Nothing." She leans in and starts to close her eyes as I follow her lead

That is until the metal door of the bathroom flies open and Ashley pushes me back away from her. "What the heck are you doing?" what the hell? She's the one who leaned in first! I can't believe this.

Kyla, the bitch, chuckles as she walks over to Ashley and pats her on her back. "Good job, Ashley." I haven't wanted to kill anybody so bad before either.

I lean up against the sinks and I glare at the both of them. Mostly at Ashley though because I cant believe what she did. I mean, yeah I know that she doesn't really want to be caught kissing me. But hey, she could have been a little nicer. "Let's go now before she turns us too." And with that said, Kyla turns around and heads for the door. I cross my arms and now me glare is fixed on just Ashley. Just her. "Ashley!" Kyla calls for her

Have I mentioned how much I hate Kyla? "Um I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be out there in a minute." I watch Kyla walk back over to Ashley and point to one of the stalls and order her to go. She is such a bitch. I am so pissed off right now.

I watch Ashley go into one of the stalls and shut the door. Now my glare is fixed on Kyla. I watch her cross her arms across her chest. I loosen my glare and now im just staring at her. I get off of leaning against the sinks when Kyla starts to talk to me, "Stay away from Ashley. You hear?"

Ha, and I thought I hated her. "You got it." And I walk past her, but not without slamming our shoulders against each others first, and I exit the bathroom.

I start walking down the hallway. I start to replay all of what just happened and it throws me back into a memory I had when I first kissed my first girlfriend. I stop and lean against the wall. I slide down the wall until im sitting on the ground as I remember the exact memory of Carmen Garcia.

_We stood in front of the bathroom mirrors in our 6__th__ grade bathroom. Today was the last day of 6__th__ grade. In 3 months, we'll be junior highers. I so can't wait for that day. Carmen, I've liked her now for a couple of months. She has black hair and she's a skater. So basically, she's hot. I turned to her after I've noticed that she's been watching me for the past 5 minutes. I smile at her and notice how close we actually are. _

_There's no one else in the bathroom and it's after school so no body would come in here. So I leaned in and I kissed her. To my surprise, she kissed me back. It felt so good. So much better than the guy I kissed not too long ago. Actually, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. I didn't want to kiss him because I knew for a while that there is a really good chance that I was gay. And now I know officially that I am._

_The door opens and I hear someone clear their throat. I jump back from Carmen and she stares at the janitor, "So um, thanks for the chap stick." Carmen says which makes me giggle_

"_I'll come back later." The janitor walks out of the bathroom and closes the door_

_When the door completely shuts, we both start laughing, "Wow, I can't believe that he walked in one us!" I smiled brightly over to Carmen_

"_He liked it." She laughs as she takes me hand into hers. She pulls me closer and our laughter dies completely, "Im so glad you did that." And she kisses me again_

I smile to myself as I strum my fingers on my knee. I haven't talked or thought about her since the middle of 7th grade when we broke up because she moved away. I always seemed to get caught in the bathroom kissing someone. I learned in 8th grade that it's really good to lock the door if you're going to make out with another girl who isn't exactly out yet. I sigh then. Those were the days.

I miss those days. I loved to feel like I was doing something that I wasn't supposed to be doing. With all the sneaking around my parents and stuff. But after I came out to them in 7th grade, I was a whole new person. And they treated me the same way since I was little. That is until I got in trouble with the law for the first time in 9th grade. That's when me and Roxy started to go out and I was sneaking over to her house in the middle of the night because she couldn't sleep because of a fight that we had earlier.

When I got to her window, the back porch light went on and her dad walked out with a shot-gun. There was no way that I was going to be running from him. I didn't want to get shot. So he took me inside and sat me down at the table. His wife had already called the police and they would be there at any minute. Roxy got grounded for 2 weeks because of that.

Me? I wish all I got grounded for was 2 weeks. Instead, the stupid Ohio police sent me to juvie for a month. Just for trespassing! Ugh, laws are really stupid. If I were president, I would make gay marriage legal and lower the drinking age. Those or throw a really big party and just get wasted. I don't know though.

So now im hanging out with Gracie in our dorm playing Go Fish. We were really bored and I wanted to call Erin but she wouldn't let me for some reason. But yeah, whatever. So somehow, we ended up listening to music and playing our 5th round of Go Fish. "Gracie, this is getting boring." I tell her

"I know." She throws down her cards and sighs. I watch her look around the room and then she stares at my side of the room, "When are you going to clean your side of the room?" She smiles and I laugh as I stand up

"Why? Does it bother you?" She laughs a little as she stands up and sits on her bed

I lay down on mine and stare at the Underoath poster I have pinned up on the ceiling, "Yeah a little." She's a complete neat freak and usually my room would never be messy but I love making her all antsy and wanting to clean my side of the room for me.

I close my eyes and sigh, "You're lying. You want to clean it don't you?"

She admits that she's going to clean it really soon if I don't do it anytime soon right before there was a knock on the door. I get off of my bed and walk over to the door as I smile when I listen to Gracie attempt to sing to her favorite song of Kelly Clarkson. She tries to get up as high as she does and I laugh as I open to the door to a certain brunette that I was pissed at. "Hi." She says quietly and then chuckles when Gracie attempts to get up high again

I push her out of the door way and I stand out in the hall with her. I shut the door and stared at her, "What's up." I say placing my thumbs in the two front belt loops of my jeans

"Sorry about earlier and I did it because I was shocked and I was scared that Kyla would tell my mom and my mom would totally flip," Aw she's rambling. It's cute, "out and then like ship me away to like a military camp and I don't want to go to a military camp. I don't want to lose you again after you know, yeah that night. Which was amazing and now im just rambling on about nothing and—" I cover her mouth with my hand

"As cute as that was, im not mad at you anymore." I remove my hand and she smiles a little

She hugs me then, "Thanks." She says quietly as she pulls away, "So does this mean you want to go to the dance with me?" She smiles big and I roll my eyes

"Dances me I don't mix."

**Ok there was chapter 12! Hope you liked it. Whose POV do you want next?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And of course, spashley16, for saying that I looked really pretty in my dress. Lol. She saw me in it because I have it posted on my myspace. Lol. Anywaysssssssss, im going to write this chapter in Ashley's POV because that's what you guys asked. And I also want to thank cyberauthor for giving me an idea for this chapter. Lol. Ok on with Chapter 13! Woot woot!**

She rolls her eyes at me. She looks so hot when she does that. It's really sexy. She does it so perfect. Didn't you notice? I've gotten use to liking Spencer. I actually want to like her now. After it seemed like I hurt her a lot a little while ago in the bathroom. You know the same exact one that made us even closer than we have ever been before. Ah, I like this girl so much. It ain't even funny. "Dances and me don't mix." Yeah ok that's like saying me and chocolate m&m's don't mix. And M&M's are the bomb.

I stare at her in disbelief, "Oh yeah? Why's that?" Please tell me why.

She sighs and turns for the door but I grab her hand before she can turn the door knob. "We just don't." We? Oh the dance and her.

"Why not?" I drop her hand and I wish I hadn't because it was really smooth. Although, she could use a tan. I should take her go tanning this weekend.

"Because we don't." Oh my god, this is going to go in a complete circle. I can see it now.

I groan in frustration but I smile at her so she knows that im just playing around with her, "Ok well I don't think you're going to tell me why, so what can I do to make you go with me?" Because I really really want to dance with you again. After that party, dancing so close with each other left me wanting more. "What?" I ask her because she's smirking at me

"I could think of a couple things that me and you could do." Ok, either she's trying to be flirty and seductive, or friendly and wanting to bond with me more. But by the look in her eyes, im going to go with the flirty and seductive choice.

"Oh really?" I take a step closer to her and I can feel her hot breath on my body, "Will it make you dance with me?" she steps closer to me and I need to remember exactly how to breath when she's this close to me

"It may. Depends on how good you are." She takes a quick glance up and down the hallway before she kisses my neck once. Twice.

And third time, "Im better than you would imagine." My hands are on her waist and is pulling her even closer to me

She pushes me gently into the opposite wall and nibbles on my ear lobe, "I have… a pretty… big…imagination." She says between kisses that are trailing from my ear and along my jaw and the last one lands on my lips. I don't want to push her off of me because I want more of this. But there is no where in this school that we can officially continue this, "What are you doing?" She stares into my eyes with a questioning look that soon turned into an understanding look. She sighs as she backs away from me and fixes her shirt, "Ok yeah you're right." She smiles at me then but still stares at me with hungry eyes

I look up and down the hallways before I kiss her one last time. I pulled back just in time too because Gracie opened up the door, "Spence are you com—oh, hey Ashley." She is a really nice girl. I don't know why Kyla hates her

"Hey Gracie." I smile at her and she smiles back

Ok, I don't know if it's just me, but this is really awkward. I guess I could just make small talk with her, "Why are you really red?" Or she could just ask me that and make me have to lie to her

Spencer looks like she's about to start laughing but luckily, she gets out of it because her cell phone is ringing now. The song is really annoying. I don't know why she would have Barbie Girl as her ringtone though. Maybe it's just a lesbian thing. "Um, im just a really rosy person." I smile at her and she gives me the same disbelief look I have Spencer earlier

"Ok I'll pretend that I believe you." She chuckles, "When she gets off the phone with Erin," Whoa, how'd she know who she's talking too?, "Tell her I need to talk to her." I smile an 'ok' to her and she closes the door.

"Hey Spence, who you talking too?" I want to see if she's really talking to Erin.

"Erin." She tells me and then lowers her voice almost too where I couldn't hear what she said, "No im only here for a little while longer. Then I should be back… tell her I miss her too… did they hurt?" I wonder what 'they' were that could have possibly hurt...? "Well it was your fault and all. Yeah ok whatever, Erin… it was your fault! You were the one drink—never mind. Um I got to go." She's staring at me, "Ok bye. Tell everyone hi for me." And I watched her shut her phone

"Come on." I grab her hand and I drag her into my dorm room. When we get inside I shut the door and lock it. I sit her on my bed and I grab the desk chair and I put it under the door knob so that Kyla wouldn't be able to get in. I sit down next to Spencer and she stares at me kind of confused. "I have to know why you're here. And no getting out of it this time by—"Kissing me like you did just now.

Why is she so addicting to kiss? And why is it so hard for me to stop? Ugh and why is she so hot? Why am I attracted to such an aggressive person who is now on top of me? Ok Ashley you can do this. Just, push her off of you. No no no, don't let her know that the spot behind your ear is your weak spot. Shit, don't even moan Ashley. Don't.

I feel her smile against my neck. I guess I made her a little happier that she found my weak spot. Stupid moan gave it all away. Ok Ashley, push her back. And of course I can't because her hands are going under my shirt. Her hands are really cold but really smooth at the same time. They feel really good against my skin.

Ok well apparently I don't have the force to push her off of me because now im on top of her, kissing and sucking on her neck. I've never felt this way about anyone. Not even Aiden. And I thought I loved Aiden. Guess again! This feels so right. Kissing Spencer. Mmm just the way she touches me makes me want to do this even more.

Ah shit, my butt is vibrating and it tickles. I giggle into her neck and her right hand slides down my back and into my back pocket. She pulls out my phone and I assume she's looking at who is calling me. I don't really know because im still kissing her neck. "Hello?" Oh, I didn't know she answered it. I stop kissing her neck and I straddle her and look at her, "Um who's calling." Her hand is going up my thigh. The day I wear freaking jeans too. "Christine?" Shit! My mom!

I grab the phone from Spencer and I jump off of her. "Mom hey." Shit. I fix my shirt back to its right position and I watch Spencer as she sits up on my bed and leans against the wall

"Ashley, who was that?"

"Um just a friend. What's—" I hate it when she cuts me off

"Shouldn't you be studying? And why was she answering your phone?" Ugh, stupid mom.

"Um we were." I hate my mom. The one time she calls me

"We? What is this girls name?" ugh

"Um mom I gotta run." And I hang up the phone, "Ugh I hate my mom."

Spencer nods, "Same here. The moment is kind of ruined now." She chuckles as she picks at her thumb nail

I wish the moment wasn't ruined. I was just getting started. The door knob jiggles and we both immediately look at each other. Spencer jumps up off of my bed and kisses me one last time, "I'll take the cover this—"

It feels good to finally get to cut her off, "No she'll tell my mom. Just, hide in my closet. I'll get her to leave soon." I start to walk over to the door when she grabs my hand. I turn around and look at her. She has that understanding look in her eyes again when she lets go of my hand and walks over to the closet. She gets into the closet and shuts the door.

I remove the chair and place it back at the desk where it belongs. I open the door, "Oh hey Kyla, what's up?" I smile at her and she pushes past me

"Nothing I just need to get something." She stops and stares at me, "Were you fooling around with someone?" Ok why would she ask me that?

"Why?" I stare back at her

"Your hair…" She grabs something out of a basket that's under her bed

I smooth out my hair and I stare at her. "I was with um, Aiden earlier." Shit why did I say that?

"Good. Because if it was that dyke, I would have to tell a certain woman who you look a lot alike."

"Why do you hate Spencer?" Ok improvement. See, this is good.

Kyla stares at me, "Um because she's a lesbian." Oh I bet Spencer is just raging right now, "And your mom told me to keep you away from her."

She starts to walk off but I grab her arm, "Wait, when do you talk to my mom?"

"I talked to her over this summer. I know who Spencer is, Ashley. Im not dumb. And your mom doesn't want you around her." She jerks her arm out of my hand and shakes her head at me when she gets to the door, "Im just here to help you, Ash." And with that, she's gone.

I hear from the closet, "Ashley, hiding in the closet isn't fun. Can I come out?" I giggle at her joke as I open the closet door to her smiling at me

**Ok there is chapter 13. So, what do you think is going to happen? Who do you really think is really behind in the whole situation about them not speaking for 7 years? Any ideas? How about just a simple review? Anything will do. Because the reviews are lacking. Lol. Your feedback is really important to me. It really is.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I was so happy to see that I've gotten new reviewers!! Thanks and welcome!! Haha wow that sounded corny huh? Lol. Anyways, happy Valentine's Day!!! Mine was pretty good actually. I hate V-Day but today was really good. At the end of the school day before I went to softball practice, I got asked out by one of my really good friends. I was like "aww so cute. Perfect timing!" I mean, how could I say no on V-Day???**

**Enjoy chapter 14!! Spencer's POV!!**

I hear her chuckle at my joke. I thought it was pretty clever. You see, I hate Kyla. One, because that whole make-out session that we had going on; oh my god. Hot! I didn't think the girl had it in her! But she did. And well since we didn't really get to do anything, and she didn't really show me anything, im still not going to go to the dance with her. I mean, I wouldn't ever go to a dance. They're so pointless! You go there, dance with all these hot sweaty girls—what am I saying? That's actually pretty hot.

But im still not going.

"You're so cute." She grabs me by my belt loops on my jeans and pulls me closer to her

I get about an inch away from her soft, full lips, "Not as cute as you." And I kiss her one more time

She smiles against my mouth when she hears my phone ring. I should really change the ring tone for Erin. I only had it as that because she hates the song. She is nothing like Barbie. Im so happy she ain't either. If she were, boy would we have to have a little talk. "Hey Erin." She screams into the phone and I have to pull it away from my ear

Ashley laughs as she sits down on her bed and flips through a magazine. I sit down next to her and lean up against the wall with her. I hold the phone in my left hand and I place my right hand on her upper thigh and I feel her tense up. I run my fingers up and down her thigh as Erin tells me about her night, "ohmygodohmygodSpence!Heaskedmeout!" I laugh to myself because she is such a girly girl

"Erin!" She stops talking, "Take a breath." I say with a little chuckle

I think Ashley got a little jealous because she closed her magazine and leaned over and started to kiss the spot right behind my ear. That was her own weak spot as well as mine. I have to bite my lower lip from moaning into the phone, "Sorry, im just so excited!" Erin squeals. I so can not talk to her right now.

"Erin I have to go. Im busy." And I hang up and drop my phone onto the bed. A few seconds later, my phone beeps. I ignore it but when it did it again and again and again, I looked at it. The third one was from Gracie asking me where I was. The others were from Erin asking me what was up with me hanging up on her.

I got off of her bed so I wouldn't be tempted to kiss her again, "Shit, Ash, im sorry. I was supposed to hang out with Gracie and I totally forgot." She smiled shyly at me and it was so cute. I had to kiss her again. So I did.

When I opened the door, I turned around and stared at her, "I'll text you when I get bored." I smiled at her and she returned it

I got back to my dorm where I wish I didn't walk in quite just yet. "Whoa there kiddo's, go any further, you're going to start making babies." I shut the door and kick off my shoes

"Oh wow hey Spencer." Eric says blushing hard but not as hard as Gracie is as she puts back on her shirt

Wow, I can't believe I stopped making out with Ashley just to walk in on them fooling around. "I didn't expect you back this soon."

What? "You texted me asking me where I was and to hurry up with whatever I was doing." Or whoever I was about to do. Next time, im turning off the phone. Or putting it on vibrate. Nah, Ashley wouldn't like that. Or would she? I don't know what type of girl she is. I should really start to find that out and stop staring into her eyes. Or watching her when she laughs and noticing the small things like when she smiles like it really made her happy, her nose crinkles.

"Spencer?" Did I go out into Spencer's Wonderland again?

"Huh?" Oh yeah I sure did

Eric laughs, "Ok well I'll leave you two ladies alone." He kisses her and it's so gross. Boys kiss so weird. Their kiss is all like 'oh baby I want you right here. Right now.' A girls kiss is 'bye talk to you later sweetie' to a guy at least. To another girl is just like a guy. Ha, I guess we aren't that much different after all.

Aw I miss Ashley. "Ok so where have you been?" And now Gracie is sitting on my bed

"Oh I bet you would like to know." She gives me that look like 'duh', "Um just out." Now it's the 'oh my god just tell me already damn it' look, "I was hanging with Ashley geez don't butcher me about it." She rolls her eyes as I get off of my bed

"What were you doing with Ashley? Because from what I heard from Kyla—" She follows me and sits down on her bed now next to me

I jump off of the bed, "Whoa! Since when do you talk to Kyla? I thought you hated her?" I turn around and stare at her

"Chill there Spence. We started to talk when she—ok we've got to talk.", Um yeah we do. She stands up and grabs my hands. Awkward after kissing Ashley and all. Oh Gracie has green eyes! Not the time. Listen to her, Spence. "Im not suppose to tell you anything about this so you got to swear not to tell Kyla or Ashley that I and you both know. Ok? Ok." She sits down on her bed again and pulls me down with her, "So Ashley's mom hates you. I don't know why. I don't have all the details. But why didn't you tell me that you and Ashley were like best friends since you were freaking little kids!" Wow ok that was a little much

"Ok, first off. Why does Kyla even talk to Christine? And second, because I didn't think it was really her." I pull away from her and stand up

"Why didn't you think it was her?" She stands up too

I turn away from her, "You don't know the whole story." I say it kind of quietly and I so did not mean for it to be that quite

"Ok. Um, so yeah. You want to go to dinner?" I turn around and look at her

"Um yeah sure." I start to strum my fingers on my thigh. The same one that recently Ashley gazed with her own hand.

Why was I being kind of mean to Gracie? I mean, she really doesn't know the whole story. Or our past with each other. She doesn't know the real reason to why im here. Why should I have to tell her that Ashley and I had been best friends since we were little? She has no reason to know all of my business. She should just mind her own. "I have to make a call." I announce to Eric, Gracie, and two other people I have no clue who they are

I walk outside and I dial Roxy's number. "Hey." She seems happy to talk to me. Why did I call her? Why? Ugh, it's out of habit

"Hi." I say it quietly

"What's wrong, babe?" And then suddenly it hits me. When she calls me babe, it means nothing to me anymore. I need to talk to Ashley. I want her right now. Because, whatever im feeling, is something I felt with Roxy for a few days and then realized that it wasn't true. I can't say the words. Not yet.

"Im sorry Rox, I meant to call someone else. I'll call you later though." And I hang up. I go to 'create a new message' and I quickly type in _"hey………… I need to talk to you. Come outside. You'll see me." _A few minutes later, I get a reply from her. And just reading that one word "ok" made me smile. Ugh I can't believe what im getting into.

I sat down against the wall of the school when my phone started to vibrate. I looked at the called ID and it said MOM. I answered it, "Hi mom." I say into the phone

"Hey sweetie. How are you? How is school up there? We all miss you." Hi. Confused. Sucks. Lies.

"Hey. Im good. How are you? How's dad doing?" I hear someone walking and I turn to see Ashley crossing her arms. Probably for warmth. It's pretty cold out here. I can see my breath.

"Im good. He's good. We miss you. We want you to come home." So do I. she has no idea how bad I want to get out of this hell hole.

"I want to come back too. Only a couple more weeks though. I think I can survive." I realized that I really miss them. Even Glen. My ass of a brother. Ashley sits down next to me. "Mom! Guess what! Guess who goes to school here!" I hear Ashley chuckle as she takes my left hand and intertwines our fingers

"Jessica Alba?" Aw see, I love my mom. She knows who I really like and who is really hot.

"Ha, no I wish though. But no, you remember Ashley?" She's quiet for a few seconds

"Davies?"

"Yeah." I glance over at her

"Yeah why? Wait, she's there! Oh my gosh, you guys must be so happy!" See, I knew my mom wasn't behind the whole keeping Ashley and me out of touch. She loved Ashley like she was her other daughter. Im sure she still does. "Wait, let me go and tell your father! He's going to be so happy!" I hear her set the phone down on something. Probably the table

"She seems happy." I tell Ashley who smiles at me

"My mom would flip out if I told her." She admits

"Why does your mom hate me?" She shrugs when my dad gets on the phone and says the same as my mom as before.

I talk to them for another 5 or 10 minutes before I get off and I can finally talk to Ashley again. "I missed you." She leaned her head on my shoulder and I leaned my head on hers.

"I missed you more." And we aren't even really going out

"Not possible." She looks at me with a smile. She looks tired.

I smile at her and I kiss her. That felt good. "I think it is."

She kisses me, "Nope." She is the cutest girl I have ever wanted to date so badly

"Go out with me." She stares into my eyes and smiles

"Only if you go to the dance with me." She tells me

What? Do you think im going to say no to that? I kiss her once more before we head back in. What a day this has turned out to be huh. I wish every day was like this.

**Ok, so a reviewer has given me an idea. Do you guys want to have a chapter from Gracie's and/or Kyla's POV to see what they're thinking? Or just keep it with Spencer's and Ashley's? You choose. Tell me what you want to see or what you hate or what you loved or what I need to improve on. Whatever. Because your feedback is important to me!**

**Listening to So Sick by NeYo 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last night was so much fun.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**I'll be doing this chapter in 3 different point of views! You'll find out who they are.**

**Chapter 15!!**

**Kyla's POV! Only for a little bit though.**

So ok, Ashley was so doing something in there. I know she was so why is she trying to hide it from me? And I know she wasn't fooling around with Aiden because really, how could he be fooling around with me and her at the same time? Ok, so you must think that im such a bitch for stealing my sister's boyfriend who she claims to be madly in love with. Well, it was going to happen sooner or later. We both choose sooner. As you could see. But we're both keeping it on the DL so Ashley won't find out.

But that isn't the point. Since when does she have a new obsession with a girl? The same girl that her mom hates? She really isn't bad, but I have to keep Ashley away from her because Christen hates her. It was something back when those two were kids. She told me once over the phone why she hated her. I once found a box under her bed too. She kept something secret in that box and I really want to know what it is. She told me that she wouldn't tell me what's inside the box until im older, but she would tell me something that I had to help her with. Yeah it didn't make sense to me either.

_I sat on my bed in my dorm room. It was only a couple of days before Spencer Carlin started at the school. You see, Christen has to know who the new students are every year because if she finds out about this one particularly blonde coming into the school, I have to do everything to keep her away from Ashley. And she finally told me why._

"_Spencer Carlin. She was Ashley's best friend when they were little. She was always hanging out with the farm girl. And finally, I had enough of them two hanging out. So I moved the family out to here to California." She told me_

"_What did they do to make you want to move out here then?" Wow I sounded like a physiatrist_

"_I was picking Ashley up from Spencer's house one day and I saw Ashley kiss Spencer's cheek. They were young so I didn't think of anything about it. But when Spencer was staying over at the house one night, and they were hanging out up in Ashley's room, I heard from outside the door Spencer telling Ashley that she liked her more than a friend. That was the night before we moved."_

_Wow, so they really did go way back. "Yeah but they were kids."_

"_And now look at the tramp! She will not turn my Ashley into a sleazy lesbian who sleeps around with the girls she grew up with. So, whatever you need to do, keep her away from Ashley. You hear me? If I hear anything about them even talking to each other, your ass is mine and you will regret it." And she hangs up_

That was three weeks ago. And I am still dying to know what's in that box under her bed. I will find out one day. But right now, I have to go and talk to Ashley because her and Spencer just walked into the cafeteria from bring outside alone.

**Gracie's POV!!**

Wow I can't believe that Spencer just walked in on me and Eric fooling around. So embarrassing huh. I know that she was fooling around with Ashley too because of her hair. She could at least fix her hair afterwards. Such a rookie mistake. Actually, she's probably fooled around with a lot more people than me.

Ashley and her would make the cutest couple ya know. She's actually a really cool person. After you look past her bitchy sister, then there is a real nice girl there. She really makes Spencer smile too. I mean I don't know Spencer all that well or long or anything, but Spencer does smile a lot when she's with or been with Ashley. It's really cute you know.

But it's whatever. They should so go out! I can't wait till the dance. Hopefully that is where a lot of action is going to be happening. They just walked into the cafeteria with the look in their eyes. So cute.

**Spencer's POV!!**

So we're going out? Shit, that means if we're going out, I have to go to the dance. See, this is so not what I wanted. She tricked me. Yeah that's it. She's a sneaky one. I like it. Damn it, Kyla is walking towards us. She's getting closer, "Ashley." I say under my breath and she spots her sister

Her sister walks into hearing distinct, "So yeah. I just wanted to tell you that you need to stay away from me." Ashley said with sadness in her eyes. She bites her lower lip and it makes me smile

"Ok I will." I give her a small smile and walk off.

I hear Kyla, "What was that about?" And then Ashley, "Nothing."

I walk back over to Gracie with a small smile, "You so want her." She whispers into my ear

"Who wouldn't?" She laughs

I pull out my cell phone and type in a message _so… I guess im going to the dance?. _And I send it to her. I look around the room for her and I watch her answer the text. She looks up at searches the room for me. When she finally sees me, we lock eyes for a moment before she types in a reply. _Bathroom? _When I read it, I don't bother replying. She's watching me. I stand up and make sure she see's me leaving.

Once out of the cafeteria, I walk over to the bathroom. I walk in to find Kyla and Ashley's boyfriend making out against the wall. I clear my throat as the door shuts behind me. What was his name? "Aiden! Get off of me." Aiden that's it. Kyla stares at me, "Hey…" Ha wow never thought I would make her uncomfortable.

"Hey you're Ohio!" What a dick

"Um it's Spencer." I roll my eyes and I strum my fingers on my thigh. Ashley is going to be in here any second. "And what the hell are you doing?" I look at Kyla

"Nothing." She avoids looking at me

Im pissed because Ashley is about to get hurt by her own sister and boyfriend. Well actually, she needs to lose the boyfriend, but he is a good cover for her. "Ashley is going to be in here any second." And with that said the door opens

"Spence—what the hell?" Ashley spots her half sister and Aiden. He doesn't deserve to be called her boyfriend

"Ashley, it isn't what it seems—" I cut Kyla off

"It's everything it seems, Ash." She looks at me for a second and I can see all the hurt go into her facial expression. It kills me to see her hurting. And I can't even do anything because of her freaking sister.

"I guess it isn't on the DL anymore huh, Ky?" Aiden chuckles and that's it. He smirks and it sets something off inside me. Why are they trying to hurt her? I punch him in the face. The same spot I punched Kyla before. He pushes me but I push him back. He's really strong. Ashley is pulling me off of him and Kyla is just standing there.

"You're such a dick!" I breathe to Aiden

He raises his eye brow at me. Oh he thinks he is so cool doesn't he? "Spence, it isn't worth it. Come on."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ash." Fucking Kyla.

"Why?" Ashley asks still holding onto my arms

Aiden is examining his face in the mirror. Why the hell is he even in the girl's bathroom? What a pervert. "Your mom." She crosses her arms and I just want to kick her ass too

Ashley loosens her grip on my arm and it makes me realized that her grip on my arms were really really tight. She's stronger than I thought she was. "What is she going to do? Take me away from Spencer? Too late. She's already done that." Her right hand slides down my arm and intertwines with my left hand.

Wait, is that what is going to happen? No I don't want to let her go again! Not after I found her and fell in—im not going to finish that thought. I won't. Because if I finish it… it actually means something then. "I have to tell her Ash. No matter if you leave right now. She'll know." The sadness is back in Ashley's face. Im going to kill Kyla for putting it there.

"Come on Spencer." Ashley turns to leave but I don't move.

I stare at Kyla, "Why would you hurt your own sister like that?" I ask her and she actually stands there and thinks about it

"I don't want too but—"

I cut her off, "Then don't." I say sternly. I drop Ashley's hand and walk a little closer to Kyla, "We were best friends since I was 5 and she was 6. Ten years Kyla. Ten years. And 7 years ago… her mom moved her out here. We never spoke to each other again. Now, if you tell Christen, I'll kick your ass." I say in her face

I turn around and grab Ashley's hand again and we walk out of the bathroom. I make us walk to my dorm room. We get inside the room, "You didn't have to say that to her. It won't make her change her mind. My mom has her under a spell I swear." She lies down on my bed and I sit down next to her

"It doesn't hurt to say it though. And Ash," She looks at me, "If she tells your mom. I'll kick her ass. I promise because you're not leaving me again." I lean down and I kiss her on her lips.

She kisses me back, "And im not going anywhere." She pulls me down on her and this is truly the happiest I have ever been

**Ok yeah. I hated Aiden, so that's why Spencer punched him. Lol. Ok well im off to see Fool's Gold. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about not updating in forever. Um, yeah I could either sit here or tell you why, or I could just let you read the update. Hmm. I'll choose choice B. :)**

**Spencer's POV!**

I roll over in the bed. Im awake, but I don't want to be. Last night seemed like a dream. Was it? Ah, the sun is shining in through the window. Stupid sun. I bring up the covers and shield my head from the outside. I inhale deeply and this doesn't smell like my pillow. I peek out from under the covers and I look over at the half naked girl typing an essay on the computer. I smile to myself because last night so wasn't a dream. Nor was it a nightmare. Well, it was a dremare. Both.

_She pulls me down onto her and we kiss. I feel her tongue run across my lips and I open my mouth. Our tongues battle as my hand runs up from her hip and under her shirt. I feel Goosebumps form on her much toned stomach. She grabs my shirt and pulls it off of me and we kiss again. Then I take hers off. I trail kisses from her mouth, down her neck, down her chest and onto her stomach. It is indeed very much toned._

_She pulls me back up and brings me into another kiss. I position myself on top of her. I sit up on my knees and I undo her jeans. She watches me carefully and I smile at her. After I un zipped the and pulled them off, I kiss her again. When I kiss her neck, she moans. It's her spot. Her hands run down my back and she pulls me closer. I find her mouth again and she suddenly stops. _

_I stare at her confused and she slides out from underneath me. She sits on the edge of her bed for a moment before getting up and walking to her dresser. She opens the third drawer and pulls out grey sweat pants and slips them on. She turns around and looks at me. Im still sitting here on her bed on my knees. My pants are un-buttoned and un-zipped. I have no shirt. And I have a confused look on my face._

_She slowly makes her way back over to me and kneels on the bed in front of me. "It was… going a little fast. Don't you think?" Ha she's gotta be kidding me_

_I shake my head, "No." She laughs and kisses me on my lips._

_She pulls back, "Well I think it is." She smiles at me_

"_Only because you're still a virgin." Her eyes go wide and her cheeks turn red. I smile at her and I kiss her passitonley. I pull back and lay down on her bed, "It's ok though. I'll teach you the good stuff." And I wink at her and I pull her down next to me._

I throw the covers off of me and I slide out of her bed. I slept in my jeans? Ugh, how un-comfortable. I guess I forgot about that because I slept next to Ashley. I walk up behind her and I put my hands over her eyes, "Guess who!" I say in the fakest voice I had

She giggles and stops typing, "Hmm. Santa Clause?" Ah, im a little offended

"Ouch, thanks. Im a big fat jolly dude." I remove my hands and she stands up and smiles at me

She kisses me on my lips. Have I told you how much I love kissing her? "No, you're better than any dude." She smiles at me as I wrap my arms around her waist

"In general? Or in bed? Because I think both. But, you would only know general." I smile at her and she shakes her head. I kiss her and I remove my arms from around her body. I pick up my shirt from the floor and I start to put it on, "Where's your sister?" I ask sitting back down on her bed.

She turns to me and I throw her the shirt she was wearing yesterday to put back on. She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. And I don't care." She turns her attention back to the essay on her computer screen

"Do you think she called your mom?" I ask quietly and nervously. I start to strum my fingers on the bed. Ashley doesn't answer me. Instead she throws me her phone. I stare at her confused but then I look at it. 13 missed calls. I open her phone and click 'view' and they're all from her mom. Shit. "Never mind." I say standing up and I walk over to Ashley. She stares up at me, "Look Ash, it doesn't matter that she told her ok?" She takes her phone from my hand and clicks a lot of buttons.

"It doesn't matter?" She hands me the phone again, "Read the text message my mom sent me." She says. I don't know what to expect right now. _Ashley damn it. What did I tell you about that slut! I said clearly. STAY AWAY from her! And you don't listen! Your father would be ashamed of you! I want you to know that I am taking you out of that school as soon as I can. You will NEVER see that whore again. _

"Um ouch." I say. I can't believe her mom thinks of me like that. After all of those years. I find out that she hates me. She is one two faced bitch.

"Yeah." She stands up and throws her phone on her bed. She grabs my hands and stares into my eyes. "But like you said… it doesn't matter." She's scared. "I… Spence… um… I kinda… um…" Aw could she be any cuter? "I don't want to lose you." I don't think that is what she was struggling with saying. She's already told me that.

"And I don't want to lose you. Ash, I kinda really like you." She smiles at me, "And I've lost you once. I'll do anything not to lose you again." And she kisses me. I pull back from the kiss, "Because I love you." I say really quiet. Scared of her reaction.

She looks at me, "I love you too." She says even quietly than mine. She's terrified. I can see it from her expression. She's terrified that her mom is going to take her away from me. Again. And knowing her mom, she will. And I don't want that to happen. I finally admitted to me. And to her. That I love her. I fell in love with my best friend. And now, that I took that step, I don't feel scared anymore. Im not scared of her mom. She can do whatever she wants. The only thing she won't be doing, is taking her away from me again.

**Ok. So did you like it? Do you think you know what's going to happen? Is Christine going to take Ashley away again? What will Spencer do to keep her here then? Ah, the suspense!! Lol. Reviews are ALWAYS helpful!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok ok I know! Im a bad person for never updating! But I finally have a day off from softball and school and what not! Well…. Until around noon that is lol. Im going to see Prom Night with my friends. Even though I really hate scary movies… oh wells. **

**Ok enough of me rambling. Once again… sorry for not updating. But yeah. Here's the update! **

**Spencer's POV! **

_This house is a lot smaller than I remembered. I guess when you're a small kid, everything is bigger to you. I bang my fist on the door until she opens the door. A tall woman, with brown hair, around 40 years of age opens the door. "Spencer." She says my name with venom in it_

"_Christine." I say it with the same amount of venom in my voice. "Where's Ashley?" I ask her and she just stands there, with her arms crossed, "Where is she!" I raise my voice_

"_And why do you expect me to tell you where I moved my daughter… again." She un crosses her arms and stares daggers into me_

"_You're just mad because Ashley fell in love. With me." I say getting into her face_

"_You're going to hell for this, Spencer." She says backing away from me_

"_And im taking you with me." She slams the door shut in my face. _

_I stand on her porch. It's been 2 years now. Where could Ashley be? Where could her mom send her too this time? She's 18 now. Wouldn't see be able to do what she wants? I turn around and make my way to my car. Roxy is leaning up against it. "Hey babe, how'd it go?" I stare at her and she'll never know what I had with Ashley. "Spencer? Spencer?" She shakes me, "Spencer!" _

"Spencer!" I open my eyes to meet the same brown ones I love. She chuckles, "What were you dreaming about?" She stares at me

I shake my head, "Nothing." I lie because I don't want to tell her the dream. If I told her that, it would only scare her.

"Ok." She says not believing me. She then just sits there

"How'd you get in?" She's a very sneaky girl

She turns to me and smiles, "Turns out Gracie doesn't hate me. She only hates Kyla. And so do I." She leans down and meets my lips, "And guess what?" She pulls back a little and stares into my eyes

"Hmm." I say getting lost in her eyes

"I love you." She says a lot less quiet than the day before

I smile and I kiss her for a minute before I pull away, "I love you too."

She sits up, "You know, I could get use to this." She smiles down at me and I nod

"I agree." I say when my phone starts playing Barbie Girl and Ashley starts to laugh at me. "What?"

"Why is your ringtone that?" She asks handing me my phone from my nightstand

"Erin hates that song." I laugh as I flip open my phone, "Hello." I say into it

"I heard your getting out of that hell hold this weekend!" Whoa wait what?

"Huh?" I sit up

"Yeah, that's what your mom told me and Rox." No. Is this the way Ashley's mom is getting back at us?

"I have to call you back." And I hang up the phone

Ashley stares at me, "What's up with that look?" She asks

I stare at her, "Have you talked to your mom lately?" She shakes her head, "Shit." I quickly dial my mom's cell phone number and it rings for a minute before she answers

"Hi sweetie how—"

Of course I get her off because I really need to know what's going on, "Ok… Erin just called me and said that im leaving this weekend?" Ashley's face goes into shock

"Yeah. The school called and there was some problem and that you get to leave early." What!

"Does that mean im going into Juvie then?" Please say no please say no

"No sweetie. You're off the hook. Im driving up there now with your father." Fuckkkkkk!

"Ashley's mom did this huh." I say looking at Ashley

"I don't really know sweetie."

I tell my mom bye and I stare at Ashley. She pulls out her cell phone and calls her mom. "Mom? Hi." I watch as she talks to her mom, "Mom! Oh my god!" She closes her phone and stares down at her lap. She inhales deeply before exhaling loudly in more of a frustrated groan. "It was my mom. She got you out of here." Im somewhat thankful for that, "Take me with you." She says quietly

"Ok." I say simply. "I will."

**Ok shitty chapter but whatever. Reviews are helpful! What do you think is going to happen next!?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Spencer's POV!**

Ashley is staring at me, she's smiling, what did I just tell her? Can I really take her with me? Wouldn't that be considered kidnapping? Shit, what if I can't take her with me? You know how much that's going to hurt my girl? Fuck fuck fuck.

She grabs my hands and brings me into a kiss, and she makes me forget everything I was thinking about. She's an amazing kisser. Like whoa.

She pulls away and my eyes are still closed. That girl has some effect on me. She giggles, probably at my expression, "you ain't getting away that fast." I bring her back into me and kiss her so passionately.

We start to make out for the next half hour, until the knock on my door. That dreaded knock. Ashley pulls back from me and sits on me. We were lying down, "That's not… you parents is it?" I shake my head. It can't be. Please…

She slowly gets off of me, and I stand up from the bed, they knock again. Ashley grabs my hand and brings me down in another passionate kiss. Make this moment last forever? Please?

I grab the handle and open my door. Sure enough, there they stand my parents. "Mom… Dad…" they could both tell that I can't leave her. They bring me into a hug.

I bring them into my room, "Well look who it is!" My dad exclaims excited as he hugs Ashley tightly.

My mom looks at me and I whisper that I can't leave her here. I can't lose her again. She nods and brings Ashley into a hug. "How have you been, honey?" Ashley smiles into the hug from my mom.

"Im a whole lot better," She walks over to me and slips her hand into mine, "now that I have Spence again." She grins so big. She still believes that im taking her with me…

My mom looks at me; she understands how happy I am with her. I've always been happier with Ashley. "Mom… her mom is a bitch." I squeeze her hand tighter

"Spencer." My dad says sternly.

"Dad! Im serious! She hates me! She hates that Ashley fell in love with me. She's the one who got me released from here so early. To get me away from Ashley. We have to take her with us, Dad." I say the last part so quiet; I myself could hardly hear it.

"Spencer honey," My dad starts, he looks over at Ashley real quick before he looks back at me, "we aren't allowed to take her with us…" instantly, and Ashley's hand tightens around mine, im going to lose her again.

"Don't get your father wrong, sweetie; we want to take her with us. Ashley is always welcomed at our home." My mom sends her a warm smile. "And Spencer honey," Why do both of my parents call me that? "You can come visit her whenever you're free, and not causing trouble." She gives me that look.

"There's my stuff… give us a minute?" They nod and we head to Ashley's room.

We get into her empty room and she breaks down, I was going to do that, but now I have to comfort my girlfriend. I wrap my arms around her and whisper in her ear, "I'll never completely leave you, I love you too much, baby." She pulls back with the biggest smile and kisses me and simply replies, "I love you too baby."

"Don't forget me, sweetie." I lean my forehead on hers

"Leave me with an impression of you." She smiles ever so slyly and I look at her and smile back.

I stare at her for a moment, "you mean like…" and I push her down onto her bed and crawl on top of her, "This?" I linger next to her lips, wanting to kiss her, but waiting.

"Maybe…" she smiles as she stares into my eyes

I stare back, "oh, so you want something more like…" and I place one hand on her boob, "this." She instantly smiles big and I lean down to kiss her but she turns her head.

"Maybe like that…" I sit up on her and stare down at her. What the hell does she want?

Wait… I think I know. I don't say anything else; I just slide her shirt slowly off, my eyes never leaving hers. Her bra unhooks in the front I quickly notice. I smile at her and she smiles back at me. I then take off my own shirt, slowly though, and I reach behind my own back and unhook my bra and I bite my lip as it falls to the floor. I watch her eyes and she doesn't know what to do. She's so absolutely cute.

I run one finger up her tummy to her bra; she's biting her lip now. I unhook her bra and she actually lets me take it off. I grab her hands and intertwine our fingers together and we share smiles. She rests her eyes in mine and I lean down to kiss her and she lets me. It was only a quick kiss before I sit back up a little bit. I stare at her and into her questioning eyes. I slowly place her hands on my chest and her smile becomes bigger. If that's possible.

I start to kiss her neck and she lets out a little moan. I run my hands up her body and feel her up. And that same dreaded knock breaks us apart. We both know its time for me to go. I pull away a little, "I hope that was a good enough impression of me for now." I bite my lower lip and she kisses me real quick.

"I'll defiantly never forget you, baby girl." We share a smile and I kiss her so passionate that when we pull away, I giggle at her expression.

I grab her shirt and slip it on, and I hand her my shirt and my bra, "Keep 'em. " she smiles dorky and kisses my cheek.

She slips on my shirt and I open her door. My mom knows what just went down and she laughs. My dad… well he just doesn't know. He's stupid.

Ashley walks us out. When I really have to go, she kisses me. In front of everyone who was watching. I was shocked. I was leaving. Im head of heels in love with this girl. I kiss her back. I slide my tongue inside her mouth and she slides her hands in my back pockets. I'll never forget this moment.

I pull back, "I love you." I tell her

She leans her forehead against mine, "I love you too…" it's quiet, but I know it's true.

"Let's go Spencer!" My father calls from the driver's seat

"I have to go..." She nods and kisses me once more. "You're an amazing kisser I must say." I pull away smiling

She shares the smile, "bye baby."

I climb into the car and my dad immediately pulls away. I don't dare to look back; it'll only hurt more in the end. I send her a text before we get out of the parking lot, _I miss you already :( _

**Uh oh… what's going to happen now?**


	19. Chapter 19

Its been three days since I've talked to Ashley. It's been 72 hours since I've seen her. Its been 4,320 minutes since I've held her. It's been 6,220,800 seconds since I've kissed her. It's been that long since I've felt like I was happy. I've lost my best friend yet again. And once again, it was all her mom's fault. Her fucking mother. The same slut who doesn't like me for no god damn reason and was a fucking two faced bitch towards me since kindergarten.

I want to feel her again. I want to feel my heart beating irregular. I don't want to feel the breaking of my heart that she fixed. It's not supposed to be that way. She came back into my life… a little bitchy… but with her sister like that, who'd blame her.

All I can think about is Ashley. The way her nose crinkles when she laughs and when she actually smiles and real smile. Oh how I love her smile. It makes my heart go bump bump bump. Like, really, really fast. It's so crazy what that girl can do to me.

Her mom took away her phone so she wouldn't have a way to contact me. So you could only imagine how much im breaking inside. How much not talking to her is killing me slowly. We never officially broke up or anything. She doesn't know that I can't do a long distance relationship. Like seriously, im not strong enough for it. I'll break down. I've broken down so many times already. I need to talk to her. Someone.

Gracie! I could call her and have her to tell Ashley that we need to talk. Yeah, that could so work. Wow, im like Bruce Wayne. Im totally on a roll today. First this morning, I woke up before noon and made myself toast. Amazing. And second, I fought this hideous spider in the bathtub. He was fucking ugly. Staring at me and such like he's never seen a girl's body before. Perv.

I sit down on the couch with my piece of toast. It's Saturday morning, which only means… cartoons! I flip to nickelodeon and its sponge bob. Go figure. This square talking sponge is always on. I used to be in love with this dude when I was a few years younger. Who knew I'd hate him now. But it doesn't matter, I love this episode. You know the one where he drives a rock? Its awesome.

My phone vibrates in my hoodie pocket and I jump cause it startles me. I look at the front to see who is texting me at 9 in the morning. I smile because its Gracie. Who knew that I'd actually make friends I'd want to keep from 'Gods Way To An Education'? Gracie is the girl I'd always want to hang out with because she's so relaxed and drama free. Not to mention, excellent taste in music.

I read her text and re-read it 5 times to make sure I read it all right, **_spency! Its ash =] umm… I just wanted to say that I missed you tons and yeah. Im hanging out with Gracie tonight. We're going to call you =] miss you tons Babe. _**

Fuck! Holy shit! That was… that, oh my god! I set my toast on the armrest of the couch and quickly text Ashley back before she hands the phone back to Gracie,** _hey! Omg I've missed you soo much. I can't wait till tonight to hear your beautiful voice again =] love ya babe =]_**

I send the message and I quickly go back to the message she sent me and I stare at it. I sit here on my couch and smile like the total dork I am. I am way in deep with this girl. And I got to break her heart now, which just kills me. Whoa, wait a god damn second. I promised this girl that I'd go to the dance with her tomorrow night. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I grab my piece of toast and take another bite of it. I wish I really was Batman because then I could just use the bat-mobile and be there in a heartbeat. Shit, and then I could save hot women from evil ugly villains. And they'd repay me with hot amazing sex. Oh fuck yeah.

I smile as I finish my toast and I get off the couch. I got to find my Madre and talk to her about tomorrow. I mean, she did say I could visit Ashley whenever I wasn't causing trouble and stuff. And I've been here 3 days, and no trouble I've caused. Perfect? I'd say.  
I find my mom sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and writing something for work. My dad is sitting across from her reading the paper, drinking his coffee. My brother is probably still asleep. And they say I sleep in too much. They must not know their son.

I sit in the vacant chair next to my mom and I wait until she finishes the sentence she was writing before I start to speak, "um mom? Dad?" they both look at me and I look at them, "I was wondering, tomorrow, if I could go back to that catholic school? Cause they're having a dance and I promised Ashley I'd go. And I don't want to break my promise to her." I strum my fingers on the top of the table as I watch my parents exchange looks to one another.

"She has been good, Paula." my father tells my mom. But I have only been here for 3 days.

"I know… I've noticed." she sends me a soft smile, "and I don't really see any problem with it dear. But we've both got to work, so find a friend to take you to the airport and stay the weekend there with her in her dorm. But make sure it's alright with her first."

I smile really big and I give both of my parents huge hugs and I yell that I love them as I walk out of the kitchen and back into the living room where I once was with my toast. Where is my toast anyways? I look at the couch suspiciously as I slowly walk over to it. I know I left it somewhere over here. I had a few more bit-- shit. never mind, I finished my toast. Wow, im a total dumbass.

**Short I know haha but here's the update. It'll be longer when im not as busy.**


	20. Chapter 20

Gracie and I have worked out something amazing. Im flying in tonight and Gracie is picking me up from the airport. Ashley has no idea that im coming tonight. Im going to surprise her. I even got her a teddy bear! I named him Berry. So original huh? Well I thought it was really cute. But she can change the name. I doubt she will though. She thinks im really cute. So do I. If I weren't me, I'd do me in a heartbeat. Make sense?

I get off the plane and walk down through the terminal and into baggage claim. I already have my bag because im only staying the weekend so I decided to put everything into one bag. No biggie. It's not like im going to bring my whole wardrobe like a lot of people do. I don't really get why people do that. It's a waste of space.

Gracie spots me before I even fully walk out of the sliding doors. "Spencer!" She runs over to me from her car and wraps her arms around me. I drop my bags and wrap my arms around her too. Wow okay this is a little weird… I never hug people. Like, hardly anyone. I mean… wait… does this mean that I like my California friends better than my Ohio friends? No… can't be.

I pull away from Gracie and we smile. I look at her outfit, "Amazing outfit, Grace." She smiles at me and throws my bag into the backseat of her car. She's wearing a light grey pair of skinny jeans, black converse, and a black t-shirt with Batman and Robin on it. I like her outfits a lot better outside of school. It's a lot better than those uniforms.

We hop into her car and she drives out of the LA traffic. This… was really scary. She was way too good at that. Swooping in and out of the cars, driving 20 miles an hour over the speed limit. She even cussed an old woman in a minivan out for driving the speed limit. I like her outfit outside of school, but defiantly not driving outside of school.

"So hey, Gracie…" She looks over at me and I grab onto the handle. I wish she'd keep her eyes on the road! "Do you have a license to kill?" She laughs as she takes it down 5mph. Yeah, only 5. It must be my lucky day.

"It's not like im going to kill us." She laughs and speeds up again. This is actually really scaring me. "Plus, I do this all the time." What? Drive like a crazy maniac?

And then it happens. The thing that I knew would happen. The thing that I was so terrified of happening, happened. The car in front of us hit the brakes, she was tailgating. It was the old lady in the minivan. It all happened so fast. The sound of piercing metal, the glass shattering, and the cars around us slamming on their brakes, one not fast enough. The focus hits the backside of our car and we were already flipped over. We go spinning and then everything goes pitch black.

I can hear sirens really close to us and voices coming from everywhere. I can hear a big machine and then the sound of metal cutting. I want to cover my ears but I can't move my hands. I can feel Berry in my left hand. My fingers are still clenched around its body. My right hand is covered in blood. But I don't feel any stings coming from it. And then I hear a mans voice, "About 16, 17 years old. Female. Massive bleeding. Looks like its coming from the head. Not responsive. Passenger." I try to move and tell them that im fine. That im okay. To ask them if im going to live to give Ashley, Berry. But I can't. Not even a slight muscle movement. Nothing.

I can feel them strap me onto something. I can hear a helicopter coming in for a landing. Im not going to remember any of this in the morning. And now, I probably won't even be able to go to the dance with my girlfriend, which is heartbreaking.

**:O will she live? Haha. What do you think will happen? Review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so im doing this chapter in Ashley's Point of View. Curious to how she reacts? Well… continue onto reading the chapter.**

**Chapter 21!**

I was sitting on my bed, listening to my iPod when I got the call. I was in the middle of my math homework when I answered my phone. I was busy thinking about how to get out of going to the dance tomorrow night because Spencer wouldn't be here to go with me when my heart stopped beating. I was in my dorm room, dropping my pencil and pausing my music when I received the news.

At first I didn't want to believe it. At first I wasn't sure to be excited because Spencer was actually going to surprise me and I'd be able to go to the dance. But I was everything but excited. I was heartbroken. I had tears rolling down my cheeks so fast and snot coming out of my nose. My hands were shaking from being so scared of losing my best friend. I had already lost her twice and now it might be forever.

I was driven to the hospital by Eric. He said that Gracie was fine. Just come bumps and bruises and a broken hand. But she's awake. He told me that he couldn't really understand her when he asked about Spencer. He was in on the whole surprise too. All he got out of what Gracie told him about Spencer was that she's been in the ER for the past three and a half hours, and then she ran out of quarters for the payphone. She must have lost her cell phone during the accident.

By the time Eric and I got to the hospital, Spencer's parents were there, Gracie's parents were there, and our principle was there. I guess to find out the news so he'd know if they'd be coming to school Monday or not.

We walked in through the sliding doors and I spot Gracie before Eric and I stop dead in my tracks. She looks horrible. And if she looks this bad, I can only imagine what Spencer looks like. What _my _Spencer looks like.

Eric looks over at me and then follows my gaze over to Gracie. "Oh my…" he lets out as he sees his girlfriend. She's bandaged up and she has cuts and bruises everywhere. Her arm is in a sling and her left hand is wrapped up and in her right hand, she's holding only a teddy bear. A perfect little teddy bear that doesn't look a bit harmed.

She meets my eyes and a see a tear roll down her cheek. She slowly gets out of her chair and meets us half way. "Please don't kill me Ashley…" She quietly says as she looks at my face. I feel so bad for her and on the other hand, I want to kill her. Especially since she hurt my baby so bad. She sees my eyes land on the teddy bear, "Oh… this is Berry, Spencer… she… she got him for you…" She slowly hands the bear to me and I think my heart stopped again.

Spencer. More tears start to form in my eyes and begin to slide down my cheeks. Paula sees me and she embraces me with a good old fashioned Carlin hug. "She's going to be alright, Ash..." she says more for her than for me. I nod into her shoulder and continue to cry. "Shhh… she's going to come out of it all and she's going to be good." She says it uneasy. Unsure if what she's saying is true. She has little hope for her daughter of coming out alive.

And then everyone in the room freezes when we hear Spencer's Doctor, "Mr. and Mrs. Carlin?" Paula pulls away and looks at the Doctor, scared of the news. My heart is beating so fast, it feels like its going to jump out of my throat. I can't believe it. Please let her be okay. "We have good news about your daughter… and we have some bad news." Paula walks over to Arthur and they intertwine their hands with the others.

"Go on." Arthur says trying to stay calm. I watch as Paula squeezes his hand tighter as the Doctor begins.

"Your daughter, Spencer, is alive and she's doing just fine. She's going to be as good as new." The Doctor smiles at the expressions on the Carlin's faces. And I smile myself because I know Spencer isn't dead. She won't be dead. "But… the bad news…" He trails on and my heart begins to race again and my hands become even shakier as I continue to eavesdrop on the Doctor's words, "Miss Carlin is in a mild coma. She is not awake. And as a Doctor yourself, Mrs. Carlin, you know that it could be a couple hours before she wakes up. A couple of days, weeks, months, or even years."

Paula opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out but I guess when you're so in love with someone, you can read the others mind because Arthur asks the question that Paula wanted an answer to, "When do you think she'll awake?" he asks as his voice breaks. His little girl is in a coma. No parents want that to happen.

"We expect her to awake within 3-5 days with her condition. Thankfully the paramedics got to the site in time before we lost her…" The Doctor says, regretting his last comment. You can tell by his expression.

"Can we see her?" Paula asks sternly. Impatient now.

The Doctor nods and gets up to lead the way to Spencer's room. Paula looks over at me and meets my eyes and reaches her hand out towards me. I stare at her for a moment and I smile the littlest smile, but it's the biggest one I smiled yet today. I walk over to her and Arthur and I take her extended hand and we all begin to walk towards Spencer's recovery room. Arthur puts a hand on my shoulder as he walks behind Paula and I. "She's going to be okay, Girls. Our Spencer is going to be fine." He squeezes my shoulder a little bit for reassurance. Which I really needed.

Doctor. Lens stops outside of her room 247, "Here's her room. Just remember that she's going to look a lot different than usual because of swelling. I'll let you guys have your time with her." He walks off and Paula and Arthur walk into the room and Paula stops and turns into Arthur and I can hear her sob a little.

I don't think I can go in there. I can't see Spencer like this. I hold onto Berry tighter against my chest. I put my nose up to the top of the head of Berry and I can smell her. I can smell Spencer and it gives me more strength than I could imagine. I take a deep breath of how she smells before I myself enter the room.

"Ashley…" Arthur says as he sees me enter the room. He extends his free arm and I lay my head on his chest and I peek out and look at her again. My heart breaks even more when I see the red coming through the bandages on her head. I close my eyes and turn away as tears slide down my cheeks.


	22. Chapter 22

I watch as Spencer lays perfectly still in the hospital bed, breathing deeply while the machines that are keeping her alive are beeping. Her parents are asleep in the two chairs at the foot of the bed. There breathing is even and in sync. The air conditioning is blowing and moving the curtains with its strength. The voices in the other room are loud, but in here it's more of a low whisper. I sigh.

I look over at Mr. and Mrs. Carlin and I smile. It must be amazing having your parents stay together for so long. Still in love. Have them still look at each other the same way they did back when they have fallen for each other. It must be nice to look at that for guidance, knowing that it is possible for two people to stay with each other forever.

I glance over at Spencer and watch her sleep peacefully. I wonder if she's dreaming right now. If she is, I wonder what she's dreaming about. I pull out my phone to check the time and it reads 2:27am. It's been a long day for me. But yet, im not tired one bit. I want to be awake when Spencer awakens. She might not wake up right now, or in an hour, but I don't want her to wake up and not have anyone else awake. That would be horrible. She wouldn't know what happened to her. If I were her, I would freak out.

But the longer I sit here alone in the silence, the more my eyelids get heavier and heavier. And soon as I blinked, I didn't open my eyes back up. I was out from then on.

_I opened my eyes and the bed was empty. The covers were pulled up and made neatly for the patient that needed intensive care. I look over at the red chairs that the Carlin's were sleeping in. They aren't there. Where could they have gone? Whoa wait, did Spencer wake up from her coma? Where are they?_

_I get up out of my chair and walk outside of the room. It looks the same. I look to the left of me and there's a chart hanging up on the wall next to Spencer's room and I grab it and I read it even though it says confidential. I begin to read it, 'Spencer Carlin: deceased' and I drop the chart which makes the loudest noise. The metal crashes down onto the floor and everyone in the hallway stops and looks over at me._

"_Miss?" I hear from behind me and all of my muscles tense up, trying to hold back my tears that are threatening to fall down and crash onto the floor just like the chart._

_I slowly turn around and its Spencer's doctor from before, "Where is she?" I look at him with tears in my eyes._

"_Where is who?" he goes to put his hand on my shoulder for comfort but I back away._

"_You know who!" I scream and everyone stops what they're doing again and looks at me once more._

"_Miss, you're going to have to calm down. Come with me and I'll explain to you about everything." He turns around and starts to walk down the hallway and I follow him slowly. Not too sure of what to expect. _

_Spencer can't really be dead can she? I mean, I just seen her. Her doctor just told us that she was perfectly fine! That she'd come out of the coma just fine. She wasn't going to die! She can't die! This is Spencer we're talking about! She's strong, my baby is strong and she can make it through anything. She has always made it through tough deals. She can't die. She couldn't have died. Where the hell are her parents at?_

_The doctor and I walk into his office. Wait, doctors have their own offices? That's weird. I thought it was just on House. Oh how fancy, leather chairs. _

_I sit across from him and await his news. He sighs and I already don't like what he's going to tell me. I can already tell. That was one un-happy sigh. "Miss…" _

"_Ashley… Davies." I say so quiet, I wonder if he was even able to hear me._

"_Davies." There's that sigh again, "Miss Carlin… is… well as you read on her chart. She passed away this morning." Yeah I kind of got that. "Her parents were just in here actually getting information caskets and…" he went on and on and I tuned him out. _

_Spencer Carlin… really passed away._

"_Ashley... Ashley…"_

"Ashley." I opened my eyes to Paula's concerning eyes. She's so blurry and why is my face wet—I was drooling oh geez how embarrassin—no, those are tears. I glance at Spencer's bed really quick and oh my god, she's still there! It was just a dream! "You were having a bad dream." She chuckles and sits back down in her chair, "You were screaming," She laughs again, "Thought I'd wake you up."

I smile a thank you to her and I inhale deeply, "It was a horrible dream." I say with sadness in my voice as I look over at Spencer. "Are there any updates on her yet?" I ask quietly, not looking away from the bandaged blonde.

"None yet." Paula says but walks over to me with a stack of papers, "But here is your homework. It's a weeks worth. The Reverend dropped them off early this morning for you." Early this morning? What time is it?

"What time is it?" I ask as I take the papers out of her hands. "Oh geez this is a lot of papers."

Paula laughs at me and sits down in the vacant chair next to me, "It's a little after two and here I'll help you with it. It'll keep me distracted." She takes my math portion which im thankful for. I hate math.

"But what are we gonna do if we finish all this early?" I ask her and she smiles at me.

"We play poker." And we both share a laugh together.


	23. Chapter 23

**I didn't get like, any reviews for the last chapter. Am I losing touch with the story? What do you as the readers want to see? I want your input! The more reviews I have for this chapter, the faster I'll update. But you gotta work together!**

Spencer's parents went back to work a few days ago. Here I am still sitting next to her bedside, waiting for her to awake. It's been a little over two weeks and she still hasn't woke up. I don't really know what im going to do if she doesn't wake up, I can't stay here forever. I have a family and friends and school… its just… god I wish she'd wake up!

I've done all of my homework and im all caught up. Im used to falling asleep to the sounds of the machines beeping and keeping her alive. Im used to waking up often through out the night to check up on Spencer and plus the nurses come in the check up on her and write down stuff from the machines and give looks. I already know the regular nurse, Patty, pretty well. She has three kids, 19, 15, and 7. Her youngest, which would have been her fourth, died of leukemia. She would be 5.

My stomach growls at me, I haven't eaten much since I've been in here waiting for her to wake up. I've lost the appetite to eat. Nothing ever sounds good to me anymore. Not even my favorite, grilled cheese and tomato soup. I know I need to eat something, and Patty just brought in hospital food "for Spencer". It's really for me. She brought me some chocolate pudding and a turkey sub.

She hears my stomach growl, "Ashley, you need to eat." She sets down the tray in front of me and she stares at me. I don't reply and she sits down in the vacant chair next to me, "She's going to wake up soon, Ash. You can't beat your body up because Spencer isn't waking up right now." She stands to exit the room and pushes the tray closer to me, "Eat it. I'll be back later to check on you two." And she leaves with a smile.

"Thanks." I reply quietly after she leaves and my eyes divert over onto Spencer's pale face. She is getting food from a tube, which must be so uncomfortable and actually not even appetizing. I won't hate to eat from a tube.

I grab a little piece of the bread and nibble on it as I grab my notebook out from my purse and open up to the page where there is writing on it. I've started to write a song to keep my mind distracted and stuff. Maybe I'll play it for her when she wakes up.

While im working on the song, crossing out and adding new words and making it all come together, I glance at Spencer's hand because I thought I saw a movement. I shake my head because I know that it's a crazy thought. I go back to writing and I see out of the corner of my eye her finger twitches again. I watch it and my heart is starting to race. Is she really about to wake up?

I look at Spencer's precious face and she looks like she's in pain. She turns her head to the side and her eyes flutter open barely and she mumbles something and my notebook falls to the floor and im by her bedside within seconds holding her hand. She has this empty look in her eyes and I grab the remote and press for the nurse to come in. Her hands are like ice.

She mumbles something but I can't hear it and understand it. I lean closer, "What was that honey?" And she repeats it and I hear it clearly. Very much clear.

"Who are you?" and my heart stops.

The nurse and doctors all walk in and I slowly back up into the corner. What's happening? Why doesn't she remember who I am? I stayed here for weeks and she doesn't even know it. The doctors are saying words I don't understand and the nurses are writing down things in her chart. Phone calls are being made and the room that used to be so quiet, you could only hear the beeping from the machines is filled with lots of voices. I don't fully understand what's happening.

And I exit the room and I pull out my phone and the number I dial without thinking is Aiden's. I don't hit send though, I stop myself before that. But then I do. I hit call. I don't know why. But I do. And he answers and I break down, right then and there. "I didn't know who else to call Aiden." I start out and he tells me he'll be there as soon as he can and he hangs up.

I lean up against the wall and I slowly slide down the wall as the tears start to come. I lay my head between my knees and I silently cry. And then I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and I look to my right and there's Patty sitting right there next to me. "Ash it's going to be alright. Just think, she woke up. That's a good sign." And more tears start to come.

"She doesn't even know who I am." I cry out and she brings me into her arms and nothing more is said between us.

A couple of hours pass and I haven't moved from my spot. I've seen people come and go through the room. Friends and family, all coming out with a sad look. Spencer has no idea who anyone is. And then I see Erin and she hasn't changed that much, she's just much more beautiful. She looks at me for a second, not knowing who I am, she doesn't recognize me. She walks into the room with only one mission. My girl.

I try and eavesdrop and I hear Erin, "Hey baby…" She says it nervously and Spencer doesn't reply. "How you feeling?"

"Good."

And I don't hear anything for a few minutes, so I peek into the room and I see Erin lying down with Spencer. What the hell? I walk into the room, "Um excuse me, but what are you doing?" I place my hands on my hips, clearly angry.

Erin looks at me along with Spencer and Spencer speaks up, "We're laying here, who are you again?" She says so serious.

I fight back the urge to cry, "Im your girlfriend. You know, Ashley. The one you're in love with." My voice breaks and Erin's eyes focus on anything other than me. But she doesn't get up.

"I don't have a girlfriend though." Spencer says and along with hearing those words, I hear my heart break and the knock on the door.

We all look at the door and there's Aiden. God thank you. I walk over to him and hug him, "Hey what's that chick doing lying with your girlfriend, Ash?" Spencer looks over at us and she studies us.

I shrug my shoulders and we walk out of the room and stand by the door. The door is still open and I hope Spencer hears every single word im saying, "She doesn't even remember me Aiden. I stayed her for weeks waiting by her bedside for her wake up and whenever she did, I was the first person she saw. She doesn't remember who I am. She doesn't remember that she has my heart. She doesn't remember that she's my best friend. All she cares about is that slut lying on the bed with her who put her in juvie anyways." I cry out and lean into him as his big strong arms wrap around me.

I hear someone clear their throat behind us in the doorway and I look and it's Erin, "Hey uh, we're going to close this door." She says avoiding eye contact. What is with her? She closes the door and Aiden and I sit down against the wall.

"I swear im going to kick her ass." I say and Aiden laughs at me.

"Well why don't you stop talking to me and go in there and kick her ass. But make sure you rip her shirt off first." He smiles at me and I shake my head.

"Boys are stupid." I say leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Oh well who's this good looking man right here?" I laugh as Patty walks up. I introduce them and she raises her eye brows at me. "Ashley can I see you for a moment?" And she starts walking off.

I follow her around the corner and she asks what im doing with him because she knows that he's my ex, along with the fact that im going out with Spencer. "Well, she doesn't remember me. And she's lying down and cuddling with her ex in the room. She probably remembers her. So whatever." I cross my arms across my chest and look down the hall.

Hospitals are nasty. They smell like old, stale, sick people. "Ashley, you have got to give her time. She has amnesia. Of course she's not going to remember you. But you, as her girlfriend, her caretaker, her lover, need to find a way to get her memory going again. If she really loves you and you really love her, speak from your heart." I look at her but I don't say anything, "And you can't be hanging around with your ex. Of course it always feels good to be comforted during a time like this, but you can't do that to poor Spencer." She does have a point.

"Now I have to get going, I have other patients waiting for me. Get back there and stand up for your girl!" She gives me a push with a sweet gentle smile and continues on with her work.

I stand there for a moment everything that Patty has said in before I start walking back to the room. As I turn the corner, I see Aiden and Erin making out. Gross! I walk past them and into the room and I know exactly what im going to do.

Im gonna sing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Everyone should check out my new story "The Battle" I started it a few months ago and needs some of my fellow readers from this story : )  
And also, I want to apologize for not updating my many stories I've left unfinished. I've been so busy with life and school and just lost the touch of writing. I know this is going to be a short chapter, but im trying to get back into the whole writing phase with this story. If anyone has ideas please let me know!  
Also, remember the new story ; )**

So I walked into Spencer's room where she laid on the bed, looking out of the window. I walked over to the chair that I sat in for the past weeks, just waiting on her to wake up. She heard me come into the room and she looked over at me, her eyes filled with tears which broke my heart a little bit. "Spencer…" I say barely audible, surprised that she heard me.

"Ashley?" Which makes me stop in my tracks; does she remember who I am now? How could she go from not remembering to remembering that fast? Is that how that works?

I quickly walk over to the edge of her bed, "Spencer, yeah it's me. Ashley." I grab a hold of her hand and a tear rolls down the side of my cheek. She smiles at me slightly but watches the tear roll down off of my cheek and disappear into the covers. Her smile quickly disappears and she averts her eyes back to the window where she watches the rain beat down onto the building. "Do you remember me, Spencer?" I let go of her hand, even though I didn't want too, I could feel the tension building and I knew I had too.

I seat down in the pink chair I know too well. She shakes her head but looks over at me, "That teddy bear?" She points to the bear that is sitting on the counter and I nod.

I pick up Berry, "You got him for me, Spencer. You were going to give him to me when you saw me. You came out here to surprise me to go to the dance since you promised me." I smile down at her and hug onto the bear. "You want to hold him?" I hold out the bear to her and she smiles and takes him into her arms.

"Why is he bandaged up?" She looks at me, curious, thinking I had all the answers in the world.

I hung my head a little bit, "You were in a car accident, Spencer. You were hurt pretty badly, so was Berry." I gave her a weak smile but failed miserably.

"I came out here to surprise you?" I nodded, "To take you to a dance?" And I nodded again, knowing I never went to the dance. I never would have anyways if she wasn't here, in the hospital or not. "But instead, went into a…" She trailed off not knowing the answer to this part.

"A coma, sweetie." I say quietly, missing her in everyway.

She sighs heavily, "I wish I remembered who you were to me." And there goes the other half of my heart that wasn't completely broken all the way yet. It shatters and I can feel every part of it hit the bottom of my stomach. I just want to cry, I just want my girl back. I just wish none of this had ever happened.

But I knew why I came back into the room, I needed to sing, I wanted too, maybe it would be the only way to help her remember. But I can't remember the words to the song and even with it written down here on my notebook, I can't remember how the tune went. So I hang my head, I just wish everything would go back to normal.

I feel a hand on mine, "It's going to be okay, Ashley. I'll remember everything with time." She gives me a weak smile but her words didn't match her tone. She didn't believe that it would ever get better which hurt my already shattered heart even more.

All I could do was nod and act like I agree with her, but I believe it will, kind of sort of. I took a deep breath then and I let it out shaky and slowly, "I wish you'd just remember." And I shake her hand off of mine and I stand, "I waited for weeks on end right there in that chair," I pointed to the chair, tears filling my eyes, "And to you it doesn't even matter!" A few tears roll down my cheeks, "You wouldn't even believe me when I told you I loved you." I shake my head but I won't dare look at her, "Im sorry, Spencer." I say and I start to cry when the door opens and it Paula. She looks from me to her daughter and I look at Spencer who is just lying there, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Mom? Can I have a minute with Ashley?" Paula looks from me back to Spencer and I look at Spencer as well. Paula then leaves the room, "Ashley," She let out a little laugh which confused me, "If I could remember any of that, I would. All I know is what people have told me. No one told me that you sat there waiting for weeks on end," I smile as she quotes me, "But I would believe you if you told me you loved me because there's this feeling I have tugging at my heart that tells me I loved you before anything had happened to me."

And without thinking, I walked over to the blonde and I held her face within my hands and I leaned down and I kissed her. And to my surprise she kissed me back, she ran her hands through my hair and she even deepened the kiss, she knows she loves me and she knows I love her. This feels just like the Spencer I had kissed a few weeks back. And right now, it feels like my girl is back.


	25. Chapter 25

It was then that we kissed that I felt like Spencer was back. But after she went to sleep that night, I had to go home and continue working on my homework so I can go back to school and get out of independent study. I wish I could sit with her at the hospital everyday and be there every time she wakes up from the night and be there when she falls asleep, just like I was there the entire time she laid there, lifeless.

So here I lay in my bed in my dorm room, a week after Spencer had woken up. I have heard nothing from her and her parents which scared me but her phone was turned off since she wasn't using it for so long. I miss her, her lips, those eyes, everything about her I wish she was back in my arms. The way I feel when she's in my arms or on my lips, god I miss that feeling. That feeling of being weightless and no one else is around me; that feeling of everything being perfect again.

I fell asleep listening to the playlist that Spencer made me right before she left to go back home. God I wish none of this had ever happened, even though im so happy that she came back into my life. It must have meant something that she's here with me again. But im still so confused to why she acted that way to me at first, I mean, yeah I guess I saw it coming since she never replied to my letters. I wish I knew all of the answers to all of my questions but I won't know a single answer without Spencer by my side, not now, not ever.

So I woke up early this Sunday, I packed my bags with everything I had in my dorm and didn't even bother leaving a note. This is something I have to do; I have to leave this god forsaken place before I kill myself. I need to have my Spencer back and I can't like my mother stop me from having the one thing that makes me feel like my life is complete out of my life.

I called Paula and asked if it was okay if I stayed with them for a little while and she was eager to say yes even though she wanted me to talk to my mom, but she just doesn't understand. I can't talk to Christine, she doesn't want me to see Spencer ever again in my life and that just doesn't work for me. I will see Spencer again; I will have her forever in my arms for once. I will do what I want for once and there's no way that evil thing will ever stop me from doing this. Because this is the right thing, I can feel it in my heart and I know that Spencer will want me to do this too.

The cab picked me up around five that morning and drove me to the airport where I used my emergency cash to pay for a ticket. If I use my card, then of course Christine will know where im going and why. She'd be at the Carlin's house in a heartbeat to take me and ship me away again. She loves to see me hurt and she loves to take the only good things away from me in my life.

So whenever I landed, Arthur picked me up from the airport and the car ride back to the house was filled with light chatter. Whenever we didn't talk it wasn't at all awkward which was good because I don't know how I would be able to handle that, I was never good with conversation and keep it going especially whenever the conversation finds a dead end I can never come up with something else to talk about. This problem has haunted me since I was a little kid, I don't even know why Spencer ever talked to me. But that day, I remember it so clearly, it was the best day of my life-minus the first time we kissed that is

_It was the first day of first grade and I was sitting there with all of my friends at lunchtime when I saw her. My future, my best friend, my everything. I watched her walk into the cafeteria that day and I completely stopped talking to my friends. I don't know what made me do that, but something about Spencer just struck me._

_I could tell she was in kindergarten because she had a note pinned to the front of her shirt. First grade teachers stopped that because they felt like it was pointless. But when she walked, she had a skip in her step, no one around her it didn't matter she looked so happy and content and I couldn't help but be a little envious of her._

_She stopped walking when she got into line to get milk for her lunch that was in her Lion King Lunch box, swinging it by her side, not a care in the world, nothing could bother her it looked like. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on me and I smiled, maybe a little big for a first smile, but she smiled back just as big and gave me a small wave but then turned her attention to the girl in front of her who had a Lion King sticker on her back pack. _

_I sighed as I turned my attention back to my food and finished it. My friends were talking about some movie coming out that looked really good and one of them were talking about how they were going to get a new dog since their old one got ran over by a car the other week. It was rather sad if you ask me, I couldn't move onto another pet that quick._

_Whenever everyone was done with their lunch, we all stood to go outside for recess, I couldn't wait to go and swing. But as I was passing by the kindergarten table, I saw this guy from my class who bullied smaller kids than him and I watched as he walked up to Spencer and say something to her. He pushed her a little and for some reason, that bothered me. I started to walk towards them because I wanted him to stop picking on her, she wasn't doing anything wrong and I don't think she even had any friends yet._

_He pushed her once more and I heard her tell him to stop it but he didn't, he grabbed her animal crackers from her lunch box and threw everything else down on the ground. I don't know what possessed over me, but I walked right up to him and pulled my arm back and threw it forward into her face, telling him to stop picking on her. He started crying immediately and I knew I was going to get in trouble, but it was so worth it because of the smile the blonde girl gave me._

"_Thank you." She said quietly, looking down at the ground at the mess. She groaned and I couldn't help but smile, "He was such a jerk." She said as she bent down to pick everything up that was on the ground._

"_Yeah he bullies kids our class too." I added following her lead and helping her pick up her now ruined lunch. "Least you still have your crackers." I offered a smile and she laughed lightly which made me smile even more. _

_This girl seemed like nothing could bother her, nothing could whip away that smile she had on her face. Nothing could ruin her good day, she seemed so happy and such a strong girl for her age. "You a first grader?" she asked as we walked over to the trashcan to throw away the ruined food. But all I could do was nod, "It's my first day of school. Like… ever." She looked at me with smile, "So far it's been interesting, but you're the first one to actually talk to me." She looked down at the ground as we walked back over to where she was sitting before._

_I felt kind of bad because no one was talking to her or hanging out or anything, "You seem pretty cool, I don't know why no one has talked to you yet." I watched her shrug her shoulders as she took a seat at the table and opened up her bag of animal crackers. _

_I shook my head when she offered me a cracker, I'd feel bad for taking a cookie since it's the only thing she's going to be able to eat today, if I would have known that, I would have saved some of my food and gave it to her, "Want to come swing with me?" I asked her suddenly and her face brightened and her smile widen._

_And she said 'yes' and I knew from then that we were going to be great friends because she wasn't one of those really annoying kindergartens. She was really mature for her age and I liked that quality so much that I tried to be more mature than my real age. I knew from that moment we both got onto the swings that we were going to be inseparable because we instantly clicked and the more that we hung out, the more we found out how alike we were. And the more we hung out, the more I had a skip in my step and even my mother noticed at such an age but that's when everything changed, when she freaked out that I was going to grow up in love with Spencer._

_What I didn't know then that I know now is that, yes, my mother's assumptions were correct._


End file.
